Kurt Warbler
by xxKlainexxForeverxx
Summary: Puck and Rachel send Blaine Anderson, the newest member to the New Directions, to spy on the Dalton Academy Warblers.  There he meets the Warbler's lead singer... Kurt Hummel.  Klaine.  M to be safe.
1. The Spy and the Warbler

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Kurt Warbler

Blaine was a bit nervous. Okay, extremely nervous. He had been sent to spy on the Warblers, their competition for sectionals. Puck and Rachel had cornered him earlier that week.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine had been walking to his locker, trying to avoid getting slushied or pushed into lockers. He was about to turn the corner, when he was pulled quite forcefully. At first he was afraid a couple of the football jocks were going to beat him, but was relieved to come face-to-face with Puck and Rachel.<em>

_ "Can I help you?" Blaine said, not too surprised having accepted the weirdness that is New Directions. _

_ "Blaine," Rachel began, "we need you to go under cover and spy on the Warblers."_

_ "What! Why me?" _

_ Blaine was thoroughly confused. He was the newest to the glee club, why would they want him to go?_

_ "Dude, you're gay. It's a dudes school. You're the most likely to fit in."_

_ Blaine looked at Puck sternly, "Noah, just because it's an all-boys school, it does not mean-"_

_ "Blaine," Rachel cut him off, using her condescending tone, "I already have a uniform in your size. Plus, the Warblers lead singer is gay. If you were to be caught, which is nearly impossible you could just, I don't know, ask him out. But my plan is foolproof. On Friday the Warblers will be giving an impromptu performance…"_

* * *

><p>Rachel had handed him a blazer, even after he had refused, and yet here he was. He watched as the students began to shuffle towards the senior commons. He decided to just go with the New Kid façade.<p>

He reached out an arm and stopped one of the boys rushing past him on the staircase.

"Excuse me," he called as the other boy turned around. "Um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

Blaine looked at the other boy. He was beautiful. He had perfectly styled light brown hair, and the prettiest glasz eyes.

The boy offered Blaine a soft smile.

"My name is Kurt."

Blaine stared dumbly at Kurt's outstretched hand before shaking it.

"Blaine," he said quickly, a light blush coating his cheeks.

Kurt smiled once more, and Blaine felt his heart stutter. He couldn't believe this boy was talking to him, not threatening him or yelling slurs. Blaine realized he was staring and looked toward the herd of boys once more.

"So what exactly is going on?"

Blaine loved how Kurt's smile brightened and his eyes seemed to twinkle with passion.

"The Warblers! Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons." Kurt leaned in slightly, as if he were telling Blaine a secret. "It tends to shut the school down for a while."

Blaine was a little surprised. Were the Warblers… cool?

"So wait, the glee club here is kind of cool?"

Kurt smirked at the reference to glee club. _New kid… yeah right. Oh Rach, what have you done? _Kurt smiled and played along.

"The Warblers are like, Rockstars."

Kurt let out a small chuckle and shook his head softly. Blaine's mouth was gaping like a fish. _I guess that means the slushies are still on full force. _Kurt thought to himself. He reached out for Blaine's hand and began leading him away from the massive crowd.

"Come on, I know a short cut."

Kurt sent Blaine a reassuring smile and turned into a separate room. The room was large with high ceilings. Blaine was amazed by the beauty of the school.

When Kurt opened the massive double doors at the end of the room, they were immersed into a sea of blue and red. A group of boys were standing in the middle of the room and were already harmonizing the opening note to _Teenage Dream._

"If you'll excuse me," Kurt whispered with a playful wink.

Blaine was confused as he watched Kurt step into the middle, smiling at the group. Then Kurt began to sing.

**_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
>You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_**

**_Before you met me, I was a wreck  
>But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life<br>Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_**

Blaine couldn't believe Kurt's voice. Kurt sounded amazing, and he looked like he was having fun, interacting with the other Warblers. Kurt stepped back into the Warblers formation and they all moved with synchronization.

**_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<em>**

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**  
><strong>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<strong>  
><strong>Let's runaway and don't ever look back<strong>  
><strong>Don't ever look back<strong>

The Warblers were getting really into the song. Blaine felt a pang in his chest. He wanted to be a part of it. He loved singing but in his old school…

**_My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>**

Kurt's eyes met his, but he didn't look away. Blaine felt a blush rise to his cheeks. _Is he singing… to me?_

**_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
>Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets<br>I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
>I'm complete<em>**

The way Kurt was looking at him, made Blaine's heart flutter.

**_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<em>**

**_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_**  
><strong><em>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<em>**  
><strong><em>Let's runaway and don't ever look back<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't ever look back<em>**

**_My heart stops when you look at me_**  
><strong><em>Just one touch, now baby I believe<em>**  
><strong><em>This is real, so take a chance<em>**  
><strong><em>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>**

**_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_**  
><strong><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>**  
><strong><em>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans<em>**  
><strong><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>**

Blaine couldn't help but listen to the lyrics. _He would look fantastic in skin tight jeans…_

Kurt belted the yeah and Blaine was amazed once again.

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<strong>_

_**My heart stops when you look at me**_  
><em><strong>Just one touch, now baby I believe<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is real, so take a chance<strong>_  
><em><strong>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<strong>_

_**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<strong>_

_Shit, _thought Blaine_. He was amazing and we're so screwed. We will never win when they have a voice like his._

Kurt was engulfed in a sea of blazers. The Warblers were all cheering each other on, and the crowd of boys were whooping and hollering in approval. Blaine was stunned, McKinley was not like this.

Kurt made his way through the Warblers and back to Blaine. He nodded his head to the door, indicating that Blaine should follow him. Kurt led him down a hallway and opened one of the many doors with a key card. Blaine realized it was a dorm room as he entered. There were two beds pushed against opposite walls as well as a small table in the center. Kurt gestured toward the table.

"Sit."

Kurt went to the side of the room and began tinkering with a small coffee maker that was seated on a small table.

Blaine was confused, "Um, Kurt-"

"Listen, Blaine I know you're not a new student."

_Shit he's going to beat me up for spying, or tell his friends and then they would beat him up for spying._

Kurt sat down and placed a mug of coffee in front of Blaine. He also placed a couple of sugar packets and milk that he retrieved from the mini fridge. Blaine eyed the coffee warily.

"Relax, Blaine. I'm not going to tell."

Blaine looked up at Kurt confused.

"Why?"

"Because I know Rachel Berry will do anything to get what she wants."

Kurt took a sip of his coffee.

Blaine's eyes widened.

"How did you- What?"

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, as if he were searching for some answer. A look of shock passed across his face.

"Oh my Gaga, she didn't. She didn't tell you, did she? No, of course not. Rachel is so- Ugh."

Now Blaine was completely confused. _How did he know Rachel?_

"Blaine do you go to McKinley High?"

Blaine nodded.

"Are you new to the school?"

Blaine's eyebrows rose, "Um, yeah. I transferred there this year."

Kurt let out a deep frustrated sigh.

"I'm going to kill her. I am going to take one of her hideous animal sweaters and strangle her with it."

_Oh my God. Is he a stalker? How did he know about Rachel's sweaters?_

"Blaine I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson's stepbrother. And ex-member of McKinley High's New Directions."

_Finn's brother? Wait! He used to go to McKinley?_

"So that's why they insisted on me going. They knew you wouldn't recognize me!"

Kurt smirked, "You would have passed as a new student, if you didn't call our show choir as glee club. That was a huge red flag."

Blaine groaned. He would have to have a long talk with the glee club about keeping secrets.

"If you wouldn't mind, I have a plan to get them back…" Kurt trailed off. Blaine smiled evilly and nodded.

This should be fun.

* * *

><p>Songs Used:<p>

Teenage Dream- Katy Perry


	2. Warblers in McKinley Part 1

Thank You! This is my first story and it was amazing to get nice reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing =)

Songs used: Out Tonight-Rent ; Santa Fe- Rent

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled down at his best friends at Dalton. The two boys smiled back hesitantly. They were a bit scared of what the countertenor was thinking, because in the past year and a half they had come to learn two things. Kurt Hummel was capable of just about anything, and nothing good ever came out of that smile.<p>

"Gentlemen, it's time to pay a visit to McKinley High's New Directions. A certain Rachel Berry has made it clear that she would _love _to see us perform.

The two boys looked at each other. Once Kurt made a decision, there was no changing his mind. Looks like they were going to Lima.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into the choir room with a huge smile on his face. Kurt hadn't told him exactly what he was planning, but Blaine new that he would see the countertenor today. Blaine's heart fluttered at the thought. Oh yeah, Blaine Anderson was crushing pretty hard. He sent a smile to the rest of the glee club and took a seat in the front next to Sam.<p>

"Alright, this week-" Mr. Shu was cut off by loud music filling the choir room.

The glee club looked at each other, confused. That is until a voice accompanied the music.

_**What's the time?**_

_**Well it's gotta be close to midnight**_

_**My body's talking to me**_

_**It says, "Time for danger" **_

Kurt Hummel was standing in the doorway of the choir room, looking smugly at the shocked faces of the New Directions. His back was resting on the door frame as he belted the familiar _Rent _song.

Blaine had to cross his legs at the sight of Kurt. He no longer donned the Dalton uniform, but rather the tightest black jeans. They looked to be painted on. He also wore a blue shirt that really brought out the countertenor's eyes. The whole ensemble was just…

_**It says "I wanna commit a crime**_

_**Wanna be the cause of a fight**_

_**Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt**_

_**With a stranger"**_

Kurt moved from the doorway and strutted confidently into the room. Blaine thought he would die when Kurt winked at him as he sang "flirt."

_**I've had a knack from way back**_

_**At breaking the rules once I learn the games**_

Kurt walked up to Sam, who smiled. Kurt grabbed his hand and the two began to dance.

_**Get up - life's too quick**_

_**I know someplace sick**_

_**Where this chick'll dance in the flames**_

Sam twirled Kurt, and they two looked like they were having a lot of fun.

_**We don't need any money**_

_**I always get in for free**_

_**You can get in too**_

_**If you get in with me**_

Kurt danced around the room, grabbing various members of the New Directions. Pretty soon all of the members, minus Rachel who was scowling in her seat, were up dancing and laughing with Kurt.

_**Let's go out tonight**_

_**I have to go out tonight**_

_**You wanna play?**_

_**Let's run away**_

_**We won't be back before it's Christmas day**_

_**Take me out tonight (meow)**_

Blaine noticed a dark boy twirling Kurt around. He didn't recognize him and he felt tinge of sadness. _Did Kurt have a boyfriend?_ His fears were dimmed slightly when the darker boy passed Kurt to Mercedes and grabbed Brittany's hand.

_**When I get a wink from the doorman**_

_**Do you know how lucky you'll be?**_

_**That you're on line with the feline of Avenue B**_

Blaine laughed as Kurt spun around the room with Mercedes. The two looked so natural together; it was obvious they were close.

_**Let's go out tonight**_

_**I have to go out tonight**_

_**You wanna prowl**_

_**Be my night owl?**_

_**Well take my hand we're gonna howl**_

_**Out tonight**_

Kurt walked over to the piano and jumped to sit on it. It worked perfectly with the slight sad overtones of the verse.

_**In the evening I've got to roam**_

_**Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome**_

_**Feels too damn much like home**_

_**When the Spanish babies cry**_

_**So let's find a bar**_

_**So dark we forget who we are**_

_**And all the scars from the**_

_**Nevers and maybes die**_

Kurt jumped of the piano as he belted the last note. Blaine nearly choked as he watched Kurt approach him.

_**Let's go out tonight**_

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and spun under it.

_**Have to go out tonight**_

_**You're sweet**_

Blaine stopped breathing as Kurt trailed a hand down his chest. Kurt winked at him.

_**Wanna hit the street?**_

Yes. Yes, Blaine did. So much. But Kurt spun on his heel and began to strut his way back to the middle of the room.

_**Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?**_

_**Just take me out tonight**_

_**Please take me out tonight**_

_**Don't forsake me - out tonight**_

_**I'll let you make me - out tonight**_

_**Tonight - tonight – tonight**_

New Directions exploded into cheers as everyone rushed to hug their old member.

"Hey, watch the hair," Kurt tried to glare at his friends, but was failing miserably.

"White boy, what _are _you doing here?" Mercedes asked with her eyebrow quirked and in full diva pose.

"For those of you who don't know, these are Wes Montgomery and David Thompson. They are on the Warblers with me."

Kurt indicated to the two boys as he said their names.

"As for why I'm here. Well, why don't you ask Rachel?"

All eyes turned to Rachel and she sent a glare towards the countertenor. But being the actress she claimed to be, she quickly changed her demeanor.

"I sent Blaine to Dalton to check on Kurt. I was worried about him. I wanted to make sure the Warblers were treating him okay."

Rachel set her innocent look on Finn, but attention was diverted back to the brunette diva as he nearly exploded.

"You never seemed to care how the people here treated me, Rachel, or do you forget-"

"Okay," Sam quickly interjected, "Since Kurt is here why don't we-"

"Oh my Gaga! Sam, your hair!"

Sam looked sheepishly at the countertenor, who looked to be in shock.

"What did you do?" Kurt asked, his hand reaching to hold Sam's now blonde locks.

"Sam, dude," David interjected, "What were you thinking? You look like-"

"Okay! Okay! Yes I'm blonde now, moving on."

Kurt was still looking at Sam's hair disapprovingly.

"It was lemon juice wasn't it? Are you at least taking care of it? They make special shampoo for treated hair, you know."

Now the rest of the glee club looked confused. They didn't understand how Kurt and Sam knew each other.

"Uh, Kurt," Finn began. "Um, dude, how do you know Sam? He's new here."

Kurt let out a chuckle.

"Well when he wasn't a wannabe Barbie," Sam glared at Kurt, "He was my roommate."

"But Kurtie, you said your roommate had brown hair. Sam has yellow hair." Brittany looked at Kurt with wide eyes.

"Oh, Boo, he used to have brown hair. But he thought your hair was so pretty, he decided he wanted that color too."

Brittany smiled widely, "Thank you, Sam."

Sam's eyebrow rose, "You're welcome?"

The choir room was filled with a banging sound and all eyes turned to Wes who was standing by the piano. In his hand was a wooden gavel. Kurt turned to David.

"You let him bring the gavel?"

David looked sheepish.

"What was I supposed to do confiscate it?

"Yes."

David was about to respond when Wes started banging the gavel again.

"Wes, I swear on Marc Jacobs that if you bang that gavel one more time, I will shove it so far-"

Sam grabbed Kurt as the countertenor began to make his way toward Wes.

"How about we have a jam session," Sam suggested.

Mercedes smiled, "I call first song with my white boy."

"Please, I am dying. They are suffocating me with Top 40 songs. I am going through Broadway withdrawal, Cedes. Although, that last number made me feel a little better."

Mercedes smiled at her best friend, "Well we could do more _Rent._"

"What do you have in mind?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"Well I would suggest 'Today 4 U' but it wouldn't be the same without the Zebra Santa dress."

"Cedes, Angel's whole outfit was fabulous. Especially those heels-"

"So how about something to show off your lower range."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow, but smiled when Mercedes began. (_Mercedes/__**Kurt**_/[all])

_New York City -_  
><em><strong>Uh huh<strong>_  
><em><span>Center of the universe<span>_  
><em><strong>Sing it girl –<strong>_

Blaine, David, Wes, and Sam all had wide eyes. They couldn't believe Kurt could make his voice that low.

_Times are shitty  
>But I'm pretty sure they can't get worse<br>__**I hear you**_  
><em><span>It's a comfort to know<span>_

Mercedes walked Kurt towards the chairs.

_When you're singing the hit-the-road blues  
>That anywhere else you could possibly go<br>After New York would be a pleasure cruise_

Mercedes sat herself gracefully in one of the chairs. Kurt followed her lead, but sat slumped. It was very un-Kurt like.

_**Now you're talking  
>Well, I'm thwarted by a metaphysic puzzle<br>And I'm sick of grading papers - that I know  
>And I'm shouting in my sleep, I need a muzzle<br>All this misery pays no salary, so**_

Kurt jumped up and began weaving his way through his friends.

_**Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe  
>Oh sunny Santa Fe would be nice<br>Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe  
>And leave this to the roaches and mice<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh-oh<br>Oh—**_

Kurt sat on the piano.

_You teach?_  
><em><strong>- I teach - Computer Age Philosophy<br>But my students would rather watch TV**_

Mercedes threw her arms in the air.

_America_  
>[America!]<p>

_**You're a sensitive aesthete  
>Brush the sauce onto the meat<br>You could make the menu sparkle with rhyme  
>You could drum a gentle drum<br>I could seat guests as they come  
>Chatting not about Heidegger, but wine!<strong>_

Kurt got off the piano and pulled Mercedes up from her chair.

Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe  
>Our labors would reap financial gains<p>

[Gains, gains, gains]

Mercedes and Kurt once again were dancing around the room.

_**We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe  
>And save from devastation our brains<strong>_  
>[Save our brains]<br>_**We'll pack up all our junk and fly so far away  
>Devote ourselves to projects that sell<br>We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe  
>Forget this cold Bohemian hell<br>Oh-  
>Oh—<strong>_

Kurt and Mercedes dropped into two chairs.

_**Do you know the way to Santa Fe?  
>You know, tumbleweeds...prairie dogs...<br>Yeah**_

Blaine was mesmerized by Kurt's voice. He was so talented. He was dancing and singing with the rest of the glee club like he had never left. But if he was so happy here, why did he leave? Blaine was afraid of the answer.


	3. Warblers in McKinley Part 2

WOW! Doubled in reviews. So excited. Also, I kind of know where I am going with this story, but if there is something you would really like to see, leave a suggestion and I will try to incorporate it into the story. Thank you for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Songs used: Run and Tell That!- Hairspray ; Dancing Through Life- Wicked

* * *

><p>The joyous smile on Kurt's face seemed to light up the room.<p>

"Oh Merci, I've missed you."

Mercedes and Kurt embraced once more.

"Kurt!" Wes exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell us you could sing that low! Do you know how many other songs we can do now?"

Kurt blushed and buried his head in Mercedes' shoulder.

"Oh," Santana smirked, "I have videos. Porcelain here is a man of many talents."

Kurt sent his bitch glare towards Santana. Unfortunately for him, Wes and David's eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"Do tell," remarked David, earning an evil wink from Santana.

"Now, now, David. I'd hate to start spilling secrets. If there is one thing I learned from Sue Sylvester, it's how to seek revenge."

Blaine cringed at the thought of Ms. Sylvester. He had unfortunately been dubbed Hobbit by the woman, although he had been called Tickle-Me-Doe-Face on more than one occasion.

"Okay who's next?" Kurt smiled.

"Well," Rachel began, "I would suggest we sing something from Wicked, but I wouldn't want to bring up the Defying Gravity issue."

Rachel's 'I am holier than thou' tone was the last straw for Kurt.

"For the love of Gaga, Rachel! I threw the note, okay! I can hit a high F with no problem; in fact I auditioned with that song for the Warblers. Which I am now leading soloist for."

Mercedes eyes turned sad.

"Boo, why would you do that? I thought you really wanted that solo."

Kurt looked down at the floor and let out a sigh.

"I know Cedes, but…" Kurt sighed once more and looked at Mercedes. "My father received a phone call, about his fag son, and he, well he freaked. I didn't want to add fuel to the fire."

All the room's occupants looked at Kurt with pitying eyes.

"Don't look at me like that! This is why I didn't tell you. I have no use for pity. I've had many more solos. But," Kurt smiled turning his attention to David, "I'm sure David would love to sing for us. How do you feel about Hairspray, Thompson?"

Blaine looked at Kurt. He couldn't help but wonder how hard it must have been for him at McKinley. Blaine had it pretty rough, but he wasn't as obvious as Kurt. He could pass as straight.

David smirked, "You're on Hummel."

Kurt ran to the corner of the room, where an iPod was docked. Blaine realized this was probably how they did Out Tonight. The music started and David turned to Kurt to say the first line.

_**Hey Tracy, my mom is hosting a platter party up on North Avenue. Wanna "check it out"?**_

Wes stepped next to Kurt, speaking Penny's line with enthusiasm.

_**May i also "check it out?**_**  
><strong>  
>Kurt rolled his eyes as David said the next line.<p>

_**Oh, you surely may! **_

Kurt directed his line to Blaine.

_**I've never been to North Avenue!  
><strong>_  
>Blaine took the next line, mustering is courage to join the Warbler trio, telling himself to not get excited that he was playing Link to Kurt's Tracy. He blushed at the thought.<p>

_**Ya think it'll be all right for, you know... us?**_

David placed his arm around Blaine's shoulder. The height difference was quite laughable. Blaine was a bit intimidated by the darker boy.

_**It's cool, cracker boy! **_

Wes squealed with Kurt.

_**Being invited places by colored people!**_

_**It feels so hip!**_

David chuckled.

_**I'm glad you feel that way, friends, 'cause not everybody does.**_

David ran to the middle of the group.

_**I can't see  
>Why people look at me<br>And only see the color of my face**_

_**And then there's those**_  
><em><strong>That try to help, god knows<strong>_  
><em><strong>But have to always put me in my place<strong>_

_**Now i won't ask you to be color blind**_  
><em><strong>'Cause if you pick the fruit<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then girl, you're sure to find...<strong>_

Kurt, Wes, and Blaine joined the chorus.

_**The blacker the berry  
>The sweeter the juice<br>I could say it ain't so  
>But darlin', what's the use?<strong>_

The darker the chocolate  
>The richer the taste<br>And that's where it's at...  
>...now run and tell that!<p>

The music kept playing but the three Warblers suddenly broke out into hysterics. The boys were laughing so hard they had tears running down their faces. The New Directions were looking at them questioningly, not quite sure if they were sane.

"Oh my God, David! Poor Thad!" Wes near cried.

The trio kept laughing, Wes wound up on the floor holding hid sides. Kurt was leaning on David.

"Kurt, I still can't believe you made me do that. Thad still won't look me in the eye. It makes council meetings extremely awkward."

"David, you made me make out with Cameron. You knew he had a crush on me. You deserved it. Thad just, got caught in the crossfire."

"Ah, yes Cameron. How is our little Golden Retriever?"

"Still yours."

Wes and David smiled.

"Aw, Kurtie, you broke his heart." Wes sighed dramatically and fell into David's arms. His hand was placed on his forehead and he sighed.

"Wevid, your gay is showing."

David promptly let Wes fall to the floor.

"I'll have you know, Katherine and I are in a serious committed relationship." David said as he crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"You gotta a lover boy, Kurt? Wanky."

Blaine felt a pang of jealousy. He told himself he had no right to be jealous, Kurt wasn't his, but he couldn't help it. He studied the countertenor's reaction, wondering if his widened eyes meant she was right.

"No, Santana. It was an unfortunate game of Truth or Dare. I will never play it again with the Warblers. They are sick and twisted. They had me kiss a boy, who had made it obvious he liked me, even when they knew I had no feelings for him. Poor Cameron thought it meant we were dating."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief. Sam, who had been standing next to him, looked at him questioningly. Blaine blushed looking down at his shoes. Sam had a knowing smile adorning his face as he looked back at his old roommate. _So Hummel has another admirer it seems._

Wes chuckled, "Followed him around for a week afterwards. It was hysterical. He told everyone that he was in love and that he and Kurt would be together forever. He was crushed when Kurt told him it was a dare."

"So, I made David serenade the other council member, Thad, and well Thad is about as straight as a ruler. Imagine if Puck suddenly serenaded Finn during one of your rehearsals."

The New Directions laughed at Kurt's words. Puck unconsciously stepped away from Finn.

"Yeah, it was awkward." Kurt smiled at the memory.

"Man," Sam laughed, "I miss all the good stuff. I wish I could have seen Thad's face."

"Oh, trust me, it was priceless." Kurt sighed. "As much fun as this little jam session has been, we probably should leave. It's a long ride back to Dalton."

"Aw, one more song? Please Kurt; we haven't hung out in a while."

"Fine, Cedes. Who wants to go?"

Sam looked at Blaine, who was still staring at Kurt and smiled.

"Why doesn't Blaine sing? His voice is incredible."

Blaine blushed as Kurt looked at him. Wes and David smiled as they caught on to what Sam was doing.

Mercedes winked at Blaine.

"Boy does sing a mean Bublé."

Kurt smiled softly at Blaine.

"Wicked?"

"One of my favorites."

The New Directions, along with David and Wes sat in the chairs once more. Kurt fiddled with his iPod and soon music was once again filling the room. Blaine was pleased with Kurt's choice, although he was secretly hoping for _As Long as Your Mine._

_**The trouble with school is  
>They always try to teach the wrong lesson<strong>_

The rest of the group began humming softly to the melody. Blaine walked over and kneeled in front of Mercedes. The two had become pretty close during Blaine's time at McKinley.

_**Believe me, I've been kicked out  
>Of enough of them to know<strong>_

Blaine walked slowly to the front of the room.

_**They want you to become less callow  
>Less shallow<strong>_

_**But I say: why invite stress in?  
>Stop studying strife<br>And learn to live "the unexamined life"**_

Blaine offered his hand to Mercedes, who took it smiling and shaking her head. Mercedes had taken to Blaine at the beginning of the year, the boy easily worming his way into her heart. Blaine began dancing sweetly with his best friend.

_**Dancing through life  
>Skimming the surface<br>Gliding where turf is smooth  
>Life's more painless<br>For the brainless  
>Why think too hard?<br>When it's so soothing**_

Blaine grabbed Sam's hand and placed Mercedes hand in it, urging the two to continue dancing. Mike and Tina soon joined the couple. Kurt looked at Blaine fondly, something two of his friends found very interesting and were sure to remember for future reference.

_**Dancing through life  
>No need to tough it<br>When you can sluff it off as I do  
>Nothing matters<br>But knowing nothing matters  
>It's just life<br>So keep dancing through**_

Dancing through life  
>Swaying and sweeping<br>And always keeping cool

Blaine sat down in between Finn and Puck in the front row. Both laughed as he propped his legs out and put his hands behind his head. They were used to Blaine getting very into his performances.

_**Life is fraught-less  
>When you're thoughtless<br>Those who don't try  
>Never look foolish<strong>_

Blaine saw Kurt standing apart from the group by the iPod speakers. Kurt was watching him, smiling fondly. So Blaine took a chance and went over to him and offered his hand. Kurt looked thoughtfully at it, before taking it, allowing Blaine to pull him into his arms.

_**Dancing through life  
>Mindless and careless<br>Make sure you're where less  
>Trouble is rife<strong>_

David and Wes looked gleefully at Blaine and Kurt. The two were dancing similarly to the other two couples, one of Kurt's hands placed daintily on Blaine's shoulder his other clasped with Blaine's hand. Finn was glaring at the hand Blaine had placed on Kurt's hip. His protective big brother side had been more predominate since after the wedding.

_**Woes are fleeting  
>Blows are glancing<br>When you're dancing  
>Through life<strong>_

Blaine smiled down at Kurt, playing the role of the smooth crooner.

_**So - what's the most swankified place in town?  
><strong>_

Kurt giggled very uncharacteristically at Blaine's enthusiasm. Three pairs of eyebrows shot up. Wes, David, and Finn watched the pair with similar expressions of surprise. They had not seen Kurt smile so genuinely in a while.

_**That would be the Ozdust Ballroom.  
><strong>_  
>Blaine thought he would burst. <em>Kurt is singing and dancing with me!<em>

_**Sounds perfect.**_

Blaine began a sort of tango with Kurt.

_**Let's go down to the Ozdust Ballroom  
>We'll meet there later tonight<br>We can dance till it's light  
>Find the prettiest girl<strong>_

Blaine smiled bashfully at Kurt and spun him under his arm.

_**Give 'er a whirl:**_

They resumed dancing, Quinn, Puck, Finn, Rachel, Brittney, and Artie joining them.

_**Right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom  
>Come on - follow me<br>You'll be happy to be there**_

Dancing through life  
>Down at the Ozdust<p>

If only because dust  
>Is what we come to<p>

Nothing matters  
>But knowing nothing matters<br>It's just life

Blaine and Kurt stilled, and Blaine sang his last line quietly, not breaking eye contact with Kurt.

_**So keep dancing through**_

The glee club laughed and clapped as the music came to an end. But Kurt and Blaine still stood in the middle of the room, looking at each other breathing heavily but smiling none the less. Kurt broke the contact first.

"I should probably, um, go."

Kurt made his way around the room, saying his goodbyes, while Wes, David and Sam laughed about old times. Blaine watched Kurt, loving how genuine he was with all of his friends.

"You better not stay away too long, white boy."

"Never again, Cedes," Kurt responded to his best friend as he pulled her into a hug.

Blaine was surprised when Kurt came over and hugged him.

"It was nice to see you again Blaine." Kurt pulled back but left one hand on his shoulder. "Feel free to call me if you ever need to talk. My phone is always on."

"Alright Thing One and Two, we've got to go now. So say goodbye to Sammy and let's be on our way."

The two warblers gave Sam a half hug and made their way towards the door.

"So, you gonna tell me why you never mentioned it was McKinley you were transferring to?" Kurt asked Sam with an eyebrow raised.

"Never came up?"

"Mhm."

Kurt walked over to Sam, and was captured in a bone crushing hug.

"Are those bird brains taking care of you?" Sam whispered in Kurt's ear.

"I'm fine Sam."

Sam pulled back and held Kurt's head in his hands, looking into his eyes for the truth. Deciding the countertenor was telling the truth he pulled the boy in for one last embrace.

"Alright, alright, before we graduate please," David called from the door.

"Bye, Kurtsie."

"Don't start, Barbie," Kurt called over his shoulder as he walked with the other two.

"So, Sam," Mercedes began, looking at the blonde boy, "You better start explaining why you never mentioned you were Kurt's roommate before I cut a bitch."

Sam's eyes widened. _Scary Mercedes._

"You guys never talk about him, and I didn't want to bring it up. I know it's a sore subject."

Blaine was confused. Everyone looked elsewhere as Sam said this.

"What are you guys talking about?" Blaine finally asked.

"It's not my story to tell," Sam said sullenly. "I can tell you that Kurt went here up until the middle of his sophomore year. That's when he transferred to Dalton. You'll have to ask Kurt about the particulars. But what I will say is that Kurt is like my little brother and I love him. I have no problems with you, but I saw the way you were looking at him. Go for it, but if you hurt him in any way, I will make your life hell."

Blaine blushed as realized Sam was inadvertently giving him his blessing while threatening him. Everyone was watching the two intently until Finn broke the silence.

"Yo, Sam, totally stole my line. I'm his actual brother."

"No offense dude, but I spent more time with him than you did last year."

"Yeah, but I had him the whole summer."

"Okay, well, I'm the best friend, and I say I think you two will make an amazing couple. I can't believe I didn't think of it before! You two have so much in common and it would be nice to have my two boys happy."

Mercedes practically squealed at the thought of Blaine and Kurt together. She loved them both and knew they would be good for each other.

"But if y'all go and hurt him, I'll cut you. Same goes for Boo."

"Guys, I don't think he likes me like that," Blaine frowned as the glee club left the choir room.

"Oh trust me; I have never seen him giggle like a school girl before today. Porcelain's got it bad," Santana remarked as she headed toward the car park.

"Just take it slow," Tina said as she went to leave with Mike, "Ask him to coffee."

Mercedes smiled at Blaine.

"I believe in you, B." She hugged her friend close. "Make my boy happy, he deserves it."

Blaine took a deep breath and thought about what his friends had said. Maybe Kurt did like him. _You'll never know until you try._

He pulled out his phone and opened a new text message.

_Would you like to grab coffee at the Lima Bean tomorrow after school?_


	4. Memories and Coffee Dates

I thought I shoud just give some background info:

Everything that happened in Season 1 happened the same way, but it was Kurt's freshmen year. The beginning of Season 2 is similar, but **Seth** is the character that transfers and Kurt thinks is gay since Sam is actually in Dalton at that point. So basically Seth = Original Sam. And there was no Blaine during Kurt's sophmore year. Blaine and Kurt are both Juniors now.

Thank you for reviewing! I'm excited because this is the longest chapter yet and there are no real songs in it. Yay!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived back at Dalton with Wes and David, the three making it just in time for dinner. The three laughed and joked, taking their normal seats at the Warblers table. Kurt took at his phone and saw that he had received a new text message from Blaine.<p>

_Would you like to grab coffee at the Lima Bean tomorrow after school?_

Kurt chuckled at Blaine's formal text message, but he was beaming internally. He liked Blaine, he made him happy. And Kurt decided that he deserved some happiness.

_I would love to. – K xx_

He smiled as he got a near instant reply.

_I can't wait. –B_

* * *

><p>Blaine was slightly freaking out. He had sent that text nearly two hours ago and still no response. <em>They were probably wrong and he doesn't like me. He is probably freaking out, trying to find a way to let me down easy.<em>

Blaine sighed in frustration and flopped onto his bead. Then he heard a familiar tone, signaling he had got a message.

_I would love to. – K xx_

Blaine quickly replied, but then reopened Kurt's text. He couldn't help but obsess over the two x's. What did they mean?

* * *

><p>Kurt's day seemed to be going slower than ever. He had a pop quiz in AP US History and had to give an oral presentation in French. French wasn't too bad since he was practically fluent, but he just couldn't wait for his coffee date with Blaine.<p>

He headed off to Warblers practice when he felt a hand fall onto his shoulder. He turned around and saw Cameron standing there. Cameron was slightly taller than Kurt, with short brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"Hi, Kurt," he said bashfully.

Kurt tried to smile but it came as sort of a grimace.

"Hello, Cameron."

"So, I was wondering, if, maybe after Warblers practice you would maybe like to go-"

"I'm sorry Cameron, but I have a date."

Kurt watched as the boy face fell, a flicker of jealousy in his eyes.

"Oh."

They stood there awkwardly for a minute, before Kurt adjusted his bag and walked into the meeting room. He smiled at his fellow Warblers before taking his seat on the small blue couch in the far left of the room.

The rest of the room watched Cameron walk in with his usual defeated look. But it was slightly different. There was also bitterness in his eyes, for not only was he turned down but Kurt had said yes to someone else.

David and Wes sent a questioningly look to Kurt who simply shook his head.

"Attention Warblers, there is something we would like to show you."

Kurt looked up at Wes questioningly. _What is he up to?_

"You see," David remarked, "Wes and I recently took a trip down to Lima, the home of our very own countertenor. And while we were there, we met our competition, McKinley's New Directions."

Kurt was getting scared now; he had no idea what they were hinting at.

"And they were nice enough to send us videos of Kurt's previous performances. We feel it would be very beneficial to our club to watch some of them."

Kurt's eyes widened.

"Oh, no I don't think that is necessary!"

But Wes and David just turned on the projector and the clips began to run.

Kurt stared horrified at the screen as _Give up the Funk_ began to play. Not 5 seconds in and the whole room was stunned into silence. He watched with a small bit of amusement all of the boys doing double takes as the video progressed.

Kurt couldn't help but study the old him from the video. He still had those red skinny jeans and they still looked fabulous.

He smiled as he watched him and his friends dance rather ridiculously. He had so much fun doing that number. Videos like these made his chest ache to be back at McKinley. But he knew he was no longer safe there.

As the video screen went black all of the Warblers turned to him.

"Kurt was that you singing the beginning?"

"Yes, Nick, that was me."

"No way. Prove it."

Kurt looked at Jeff, "Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off the mother, sucker. Tear the roof off the sucker."

The Warblers stared at his mouth in awe, but before any other comments could be made the video started up again.

"Oh my God, Kurt!"

"Is that Mellencamp?"

Kurt cringed at what he was wearing in the video. It was from when he pretended to be straight and he was singing Pink Houses. The clip was barely a minute and a half but when it ended Kurt could feel the eyes on him. He looked intently at his hands in his lap not giving in.

"Kurt…" Wes trailed off in a pitying tone. That pity is what made Kurt finally speak.

"Just because I am out and proud now does not mean I had an easy time actually coming to terms with my sexuality. You guys have seen my dad. Imagine how I must have felt, he's such a man's man, you know. But that week was especially hard because my father was dating a woman named Carole and my father was spending a lot of time with her son Finn. I was jealous and at that time I thought the best option was to act straight. I even went out with a girl."

Wes looked at his friend sitting before him. The Kurt Hummel he knew exuded confidence and was so comfortable in his own skin. He couldn't imagine a Kurt that would ever think about trying to hide himself.

"There's one more. But Santana promised more. She mentioned something about getting some videos of Cheerios, why she w breakfast cereal is beyond me, but here it is."

Kurt held a baited breath. _She better not send them 4 minutes…_

Kurt watched as he appeared on the video with a black and white outfit and let a sigh of relief. The notes to _Le Jazz Hot _began playing. Kurt remembered duets week. It was hard for him to be alone that week, for it seemed he would always be alone. And it hurt watching Seth and Quinn sing together without any trouble from the glee club. Kurt had wanted that so badly, to sing a duet with another boy and not be frowned at for it.

Kurt was then reminded of a certain curly haired teen that he would be meeting for coffee as soon as he got out of this meeting. Blaine's hazel eyes and strong arms filled Kurt's mind.

_He was just so perfect. He had a beautiful smile and an amazing voice. I would love to sing a duet with him. Something slow, so we can dance again. Gaga, when he was holding me in his arms…_

Kurt was snapped out of his daydreams when the performance ended.

"So, Kurt, your self-centered you felt the only person good enough to sing with you was yourself?"

Kurt felt a pang of hurt at Cameron's words. Kurt knew that he was just upset about getting rejected, but that week was still lonely for Kurt. Kurt saw David and Wes turn red, but he gave them a 'cease and desist' look.

"No, Cameron," Kurt answered in a calm tone, "I had a duet partner, his name was Seth, but I decided to end that partnership later in the week."

"Oh, so you just decided to drop him. He wasn't good enough for the great Kurt Hummel?

Kurt felt his eyes sting. He had cried too many tears over worthless people and he was not going to let himself cry over someone as pitiful as _Cameron. _So Kurt took a deep breath and collected his things. He walked slowly to the door and then turned around.

"Actually, Cameron, I was told by a fellow glee club member, who is now my step brother that I couldn't sing with him. They didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea about the new kid and start beating him up for being a fag. Not that they cared when it happened to me."

A few Warblers gasped at Kurt's language but Kurt didn't care. He opened one of the giant doors and left rehearsal. He would not let himself be subjected to jealous cowards.

Kurt let himself loose himself in thoughts of Blaine as he drove towards the Lima Bean.

* * *

><p>Blaine entered the Lima Bean tentatively. He was nervous. He always seemed to be nervous when Kurt was involved. <em>What if he doesn't show up? Did he just accept to come here for a pity date? Does he even like me?<em>

Blaine had no more time for his thoughts as he spotted Kurt sitting at a small table by the window. Kurt was clutching a coffee cup in his hand and reading a magazine, so Blaine decided to go up to the counter to order his medium drip. As he waited, he watched Kurt.

_He is so gorgeous. His eyes are blue today, like the ocean. That uniform is actually really sexy on him. And his skin looks like it's made out of porcelain. I wonder what it would feel like…_

"Medium drip?"

"Thank you."

Blaine grabbed his coffee and walked over to the table Kurt was sitting at. Blaine recognized the article Kurt was currently reading.

"Vogue?"

Kurt looked up, smiling at Blaine.

"Hello, Blaine. And yes."

Blaine sat in the seat across from Kurt.

"I didn't like this issue as much as the last one."

Kurt raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"You read Vogue?"

Blaine smiled widely.

"Of course. But I also like other things, like music and football."

"Oh are you on the team?"

"Yeah, running back."

Kurt snorted at this. From the little he knew about football, the running back had to be fast and Blaine Anderson didn't look fast. He was well built sure, but he was Hobbit sized.

"Don't laugh Kurt Warbler! I am actually very fast, even though I have short legs."

Kurt looked Blaine up and down, causing the other boy to blush. Kurt couldn't help but imagine Blaine in the McKinley football uniform.

_He would look so hot in those tight pants…_

"I understand. Looks can be deceiving. I used to be on the football team at McKinley."

Blaine's eyes widened.

"Don't look so surprised Anderson. I am a man of many talents. I even got the entire team to perform single ladies during the middle of the game. And I scored the winning point. Might I also add that it was the only game we won that year?"

Blaine looked at the boy in front of him in awe. He was sweet, intelligent, and so talented. Who would ever do something to this boy that caused him to transfer schools? Blaine felt himself fall for the boy a little more.

"Finn, Puck, Mike, Sam, and Artie performed to _Single Ladies_?"

"Well actually it was back in my freshman year. Sam was still at Dalton and Artie hadn't joined the team yet. But Finn, Puck, and Mike did. I quit the team after the game, but it did give me enough confidence to come out to my dad."

"How did he take it?"

"He told me that he knew since I was three and asked for a sensible pair of heals for my birthday."

Kurt didn't understand the emotion flashing in Blaine's eyes.

"You are something Kurt Warbler. Any other stories of the glee club?"

Normal, happy Blaine was back, but Kurt was still worried.

"They really told you nothing huh? Well New Directions is definitely filled with drama. But it's going to take a while to get you all caught up."

"Well I know about the pregnancy, April Rhodes, and many other stories about the current members of New Directions but I have not heard a single story about the infamous Kurt Hummel."

Blaine watched pain flash in Kurt's blue eyes, but it was gone as fast as it had come.

"Well you know how Finn's my step brother?"

Blaine nodded his head.

"I had the biggest crush on him in freshman year."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. It was just odd to imagine. Finn was popular, sure, but not exactly the brightest crayon in the box.

"Yeah. It was pretty bad. But now that I think about it I think I just liked him because he was the nicest of my bullies. He would let me take off my more expensive accessories before he, Puck, and the other jocks tossed me into dumpsters."

Blaine looked at Kurt incredulously. When Kurt had visited, he had seemed really close to Puck and Finn. _Why would they throw him into dumpsters? Finn's his brother!_

"Blaine, it was before they joined the New Directions. The big happy family that exists today did not exsist early freshmen year. The original glee club consisted of Cedes, Tina, Artie, Rachel, and myself. Finn, Mike, and Puck used to be the one's throwing the slushies, not getting them. We've been through a lot together, but we weren't always friends. Finn's my brother now, and it's nice. Sometimes it makes me question what I ever saw in him, but it's nice having a brother. I've grown to love the Frankenteen, and I know he's got my back. Glee club helped me survive in that school. We have come a long way."

Kurt paused a moment in thought.

"Oh, there was the first Diva Off. Mr. Shu had just given Rachel the solo in Defying Gravity, a song I have always wanted to sing and I didn't take it too well. Well Rachel and I were told that we would both sing the song and whoever the glee club voted for would win. I threw the high note, but it was the principle of the thing. And thus Diva Off's were born. I mentioned this when I visited yesterday; well I kind of blew up at Rachel. I know Finn will give me shit for that this weekend."

Blaine was once again blown away by Kurt. He not only forgave the kids who probably made his life hell but is now good friends with them.

"Did they tell you about when Mercedes and I were Cheerios?"

Blaine nearly choked on his coffee.

"You were a Cheerio?"

Kurt smirked, "Man of _many _talents, Blaine. Yes after sectionals, Cedes and I joined the Cheerios. We sang _4 minutes_ at a school assembly once. It was a lot of fun. But what about you? Where did you go before McKinley?"

Blaine stiffened.

"I went to Brookhaven in Columbus. I got bullied for a while, but I wasn't officially out. When I came out to my father at the end of last year, he didn't take it well."

Kurt wanted to just hold Blaine; the boy looked so sad and angry.

"He gave me thirty minutes to pack and get out of his house. So I called my grandmother and I moved here to live with her where I was registered in McKinley."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand in his own.

"Oh, Blaine, I'm so sorry."

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile.

"It's okay Kurt. In Columbus I had no friends. Here I have the New Directions, who accept me for who I am."

Kurt rubbed circles on the back of Blaine's hands.

"You have me too," Kurt added with a small smile.

"Thank you."

There was a comfortable silence, the two simply enjoying each other's company. All too soon Kurt's phone began to buzz. He checked it to see that there were several worried texts from his fellow Warblers. Kurt sighed and stood up.

"The birds are calling me back to the nest, so I must fly off."

Blaine was a bit disappointed; he wanted to spend more time with Kurt. _Come on Blaine, you can do this._

"Wait! Uh, Kurt I was wondering… if you would maybe… like to go out with me… Friday night."

Kurt smiled fondly at the nervous boy in front of him. _He is adorable._

"Blaine Anderson, are you asking me on a date?"

Kurt held back laughter at Blaine's 'deer in the headlights' look. Kurt walked back towards Blaine who was now standing awkwardly by his chair. Kurt slowly lifted Blaine's head with his hand so that Blaine was looking at him. Kurt gently placed his lips on Blaine's cheek and then whispered in his ear.

"Call me with the details."

Blaine watched Kurt walk out of the coffee shop. He reverently touched a hand to his cheek. _Kurt Hummel kissed me. Okay on the cheek, but still. _Blaine decided that he would get a real kiss that Friday.

"See you in three days, Kurt Warbler."

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: Blaine and Kurt's date! Plus a bit of teasing from both the Warblers and the girls of New Directions.<p> 


	5. You and Me

I am sorry for the really long wait. Hurricane Irene is to blame. But here is a pretty long chapter to hopefully make up for it! It's over 5,500 words. I would love reviews.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Songs: King of Anything - Sara Bareilles ; You and Me - Lifehouse

* * *

><p>When Kurt got back to Dalton he decided to skip dinner. There was no way he could face the Warblers after what happened that afternoon. His Dalton self was usually cool, calm, and collected. The Warblers had never met sarcastic and witty Kurt, but he knew that the dam of bottled emotions was one remark away from flooding his personage. He was barely able to hold his tongue, when Cameron commented on how he didn't want to sing with someone. He knew he would have to face his friends eventually, but he had just gotten back from his first date and he was still basking in the bliss.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, darling, how was your day?"<p>

Blaine smiled at his grandmother who had just finished setting the table.

"It was good. I, uh, have a date Friday."

Claire Anderson's eyes sparkled and a huge smile graced her lips.

"And who's the lucky boy?"

"Kurt."

"Kurt's a lovely name. Now tell me about this boy? Does he go to your school?"

Blaine smiled as he gushed about Kurt. Although he was devastated when he was kicked out of his house last year, he was happy with his grandmother. Claire Anderson was accepting of him and loved him for him, something he had never had in his previous home.

* * *

><p>Kurt spent the next day doing his best to avoid any and all of the Warblers. He knew it was childish, but going out with Blaine the day before wakened the old Kurt. He began to miss McKinley even more. He missed being able to express himself through music and his clothes. He may have been the lead singer of the Warblers, but he would give anything to be back at McKinley swaying in the background and completing Mr. Shu's assignments.<p>

Above all, he missed his friends. Wes and David were great friends, but they didn't completely understand him. He missed talking to Mercedes, Tina, and the other New Directions girls. He missed their chats about boys and fashion. He missed their sleepover filled with pampering and gossip.

Kurt had been texting with Blaine the entire morning. He loved their game of twenty questions and was pleasantly surprised to find that they had a lot in common. They talked about musicals, movies, fashion… never running out of things to say.

Kurt hadn't told Blaine about why he left McKinley, nor mentioned Cameron. He didn't want to ruin their relationship, or whatever they were so soon. That thought made Kurt pause. _What are we? Are we just friends? Blaine said it was a date, but are we exclusive? Do I have a boyfriend?_

Kurt didn't know how he felt about that word. Back at McKinley he had always craved someone to hold his hand as he walked down the halls; someone who carried his books and kissed his cheek. He now knew he craved much more from a boyfriend. He needed someone to always be there waiting for him, someone to hold him close and make everything seem alright, someone to love him for all his faults as well as his talents. Did he want Blaine to be that? Kurt tried to imagine Blaine and him just being friends, and Blaine moving on to someone else. Kurt didn't like that idea. He didn't like it _at all._

* * *

><p>Wednesday morning was a blur for Blaine. He was so excited for his date on Friday, but he didn't have a single idea about what they should do for their date. Blaine decided to start a game of twenty questions via text message.<p>

He loved finding out more about Kurt. His likes and dislikes. But he knew he needed help for planning a date so he went to the next best source of everything Kurt Hummel.

"What's up B?"

"Kurt is amazing."

Mercedes grabbed her friend in a bone crushing hug.

"What happened?" Mercedes asked excitedly as she watched Blaine's eyes get a faraway look.

"We went out for coffee yesterday and we talked. I've been texting him all day. Oh my God, Merci he's just We have so much in common. He told me some stories about glee club. Cedes I need help. I asked Kurt out," Mercedes squealed at this, "And I have no idea where to take him."

"I knew you two would be perfect together! So when is this date?"

"Friday."

"Okay, B. I'll tell you some inside information on the 'perfect' Kurt Hummel. I know he seems really confident and independent, and believe me my white boy is. He's always told me he wanted someone to sweep him off his feet. Now I'm only telling you this because I know you guys belong together, so don't screw this up B. Kurt's a hopeless romantic. So a cheap dinner at Breadstix and a movie is not gonna cut it."

Mercedes was worried as she saw Blaine's eyes shine.

"Thanks Mercedes, I know exactly what I'm going to do."

Mercedes shook her head as Blaine hurried down the hall.

* * *

><p>Kurt stood outside the door to the Warblers practice room, debating whether he should go in or just leave. He knew it was going to be an awkward meeting no matter what. He wondered if his storm out was written into the official minutes. He could just imagine David reading it. <em>And then, at 3:42 Kurt flipped a shit and went into full diva mode. This was followed by a storm out worthy of Rachel Berry.<em>

Kurt took a deep breath and walked into the room with his head held high. All of the Warblers were staring at him. Some with concern, others with astonishments, and a few with indifference. He quickly walked across the room and to his usual seat.

Wes, David, and Thad sat down in the front of the room. Both Wes and David were looking pointedly at Kurt. Kurt looked anywhere but the council.

Kurt grabbed the small stack of papers in his bag. _Well it's now or never. _Kurt slowly raised his hand.

"Yes, Junior Warbler Kurt?" Wes asked with a quizzical expression.

"While I know the council usually chooses the songs for all occasions, I would like to suggest a song to add to our repertoire. Teenage Dream was lovely, but the competition will be harder to beat this year. Last year the Warblers were crushed at regionals by the New Directions and I believe the more songs we have to choose from the better. So if I may?" Kurt finished waving the small stack of papers.

Wes gave a curt nod and Kurt passed around the sheet music. When David read the song's title he gave Kurt a disbelieving look. As the Warblers came together in a circle as they did when they practiced David stood right next to Kurt.

"Really Kurt?" He whispered incredulously.

"While in the New Directions I learned that the best way to express yourself was through song. That's what I'm doing." Kurt hissed back.

Kurt plastered a fake smile on his face.

"It's a pretty popular song, very us. I assume most of you have heard it before, so let's start."

_**Oh (oh oh oh)  
>Oh (oh oh oh)<br>Oh (oh oh oh)  
>Oh (oh oh oh)<strong>_

Kurt smiled, the Warblers actually sounded really good. Maybe they could use this song. It was a great song, even if he did have ulterior motives. He looked straight at Cameron who was standing across the way from him.

_**Keep drinkin' coffee  
>Stare me down across the table<br>While I look outside**_

So many things I'd say if only I were able  
>But I just keep quiet<br>And count the cars that pass by

Kurt decided to make this rehearsal fun so he turned to David.

_**You've got opinions, man  
>We're all entitled to 'em<br>But I never asked**_

Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

_**So let me thank you for time**_

Kurt nodded to David with his hands together in a fake bow.

_**And try to not waste any more of mine  
>Get out of here fast<strong>_

Kurt pushed David's shoulder playfully. Then he turned his attention toward Cameron.

_**I hate to break it to you babe  
>But I'm not drowning<br>There's no one here to save**_

Kurt didn't want to look as if he were singing only to Cameron, although it was pretty obvious to all the boys, so he turned and walked to the middle to continue singing, his back to Cameron.

_**Who cares if you disagree  
>You are not me<br>Who made you king of anything  
>So you dare tell me who to be<br>Who died  
>And made you king of anything<strong>_

Kurt danced around the room, with many of the Warblers following and playing along.

_**Oh (oh oh oh)  
>Oh (oh oh oh)<br>Oh (oh oh oh)  
>Oh (oh oh oh)<strong>_

Kurt spotted Nick and Jeff sitting on a couch and began to approach it from behind.

_**You sound so innocent  
>All full of good intent<br>You swear you know best**_

He used his cheerleading skills to flip himself over the back of the couch and land seated between two of his good friends. He threw his arms around the two surprised boys.

_**But you expect me to  
>Jump up on board with you<br>Ride off into your delusional sunset**_

Kurt got off the couch to see all the Warblers staring at him in awe over that little show.

_**I'm not the one who's lost  
>With no direction oh<br>But you won't ever see**_

Kurt couldn't help himself when he saw Thad just standing off to the side as usual. _Well this might get me kicked out, but he needs to have some fun._

Kurt walked over to the aforementioned council member and sang the next lines to him. He gently grabbed Thad's ear on the last line of the verse and shook his head.

_**You're so busy makin' maps  
>With my name on them in all caps<br>You got the talkin' down just not the listening**_

Kurt saw Thad's eyes widen and he grabbed the boys hand, pulling him up on the coffee table. He turned to the rest of the Warblers, looking at one in particular.

_**And who cares if you disagree  
>You are not me<br>Who made you king of anything  
>So you dare tell me who to be<br>Who died  
>And made you king of anything<strong>_

Kurt stepped off the table and dramatically fell onto one of the sofas.

_**All my life  
>I've tried<br>To make everybody happy while I  
>Just hurt<br>And hide  
>Waitin' for someone to tell me it's my turn<br>To decide**_

_**Oh (oh oh oh)**_  
><em><strong>Oh (oh oh oh)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh (oh oh oh)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh (oh oh oh)<strong>_

Kurt got off the couch and the Warblers became a circle once more.

_**Who cares if you disagree  
>You are not me<br>Who made you king of anything  
>So you dare tell me who to be<br>Who died  
>And made you king of anything<strong>_

Kurt sand the last line, his eyes firmly locked with Cameron. He was in full bitch glare.

_**Let me hold your crown, babe  
>Oh oh<br>Ah**_

Kurt smiled smugly at Cameron.

"That was great guys. Probably not Regionals material, but still fun."

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled during Rachel's performance of <em>Don't Cry For Me Argentina. <em>Not because of her obviously, but rather because he had just gotten a text from Kurt.

_Lima Bean after school? -K xx_

He was certainly not going to turn down a chance to see Kurt.

_Can't wait? –B x_

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled when he walked into the Lima Bean. He was surprised to see Blaine sitting at the same table as the other day with two coffees. Kurt shrugged off his jacket and went to go sit with Blaine.<p>

"Hello, Stranger."

"And hello to you Mr. Warbler."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He then gesture to the cup in front of his seat.

"Don't worry; it's a Grande Non-fat Mocha."

Kurt's eyes widened.

"You know my coffee order?"

"Question number 15: Favorite drink?"

Kurt was surprised and touched that Blaine actually cared about his answers.

"Thanks," he smiled shyly.

There was a short pause in conversation. It wasn't uncomfortable or awkward. It was nice, two boys just enjoying the other's presence.

"So how was your day been?"

Kurt would normally just say fine and move on but he stopped himself. He knew that if he wanted a relationship with Blaine he would have to start opening up and trusting him.

"The past two days have not been great. There's this guy in the Warblers. He's been after me for a while, but he's so… ugh." Kurt let out a long sigh. "He made some offensive comments, and I know it was just petty jealousy, but they still hurt, you know?" A small smirk graced Kurt's lips. "But, I think he's going to back off. I think I really embarrassed him today. I used my deviousness and some New Directions flair to get him back."

Blaine chuckled. Kurt was definitely a character. His blue eyes twinkled with mischeif.

"Now enough about me how is McKinley?"

Blaine took a sip of his coffee.

"Well you know the usual. The glee club is at the bottom of the food chain. And then being the 'gay guy', well I've gotten used to it. It's a little better since I joined the football team, and the glee guys try their best to stick up for me. I didn't get slushied today, that's a plus."

Kurt patted Blaine's hand sympathetically.

"Those are the worst. It's like getting bitch slapped by an iceberg."

Blaine laughed loudly.

"After you thrilling performances on Monday, Mr. Shu decided that this week's assignment would be about memories. Both good and bad. Rachel sand _Don't Cry For Me, Argentina. _I wasn't really sure what memory she was pulling from."

Kurt smiled softly, his eyes getting a faraway look.

"Before I left McKinley last year, I had a girls night and we were watching Evita. Rachel said that that song was the one she wanted sung at her funeral. Granted she told e a whole dramatic tale of how it would happen but we wound up singing that song together in the auditorium."

Blaine nodded. _So she was singing something that reminded her of Kurt. I didn't think they were that close._

"So were you and Rachel close last year?"

"We've gotten closer since freshmen year. Especially since she's on and off with my brother. Rachel and I are a lot alike in many ways. And I love the diva, even if sometimes she makes me question my sanity."

Kurt looked down at the coffee clutched between his hands.

"So, where are we going Friday?"

Blaine shook his head.

"That I cannot tell you. It's a surprise."

Kurt pouted.

"I hate surprises. Can I at least have a hint?"

"Nope, you'll just have to wait until Friday, Mr. Warbler."

Kurt grabbed one of Blaine's hands and held it in his own two. The countertenor stuck his bottom lip out slightly and fluttered his eye lashes.

"Please," Kurt said, drawing out the vowel sound.

"Um," Blaine responded rather unintelligently.

Blaine lost track of what they were talking about for a moment. _He looks so cute like that. And his hands are so soft, I wonder if his lips are soft…_

Blaine shook his head, effectively ending his inner monologue. He sent a playful glare towards the other boy.

"That's cheating, Kurt! But the answer is still no."

Kurt chuckled.

"Foiled again. My mind control power is ineffective against the gallon of gel on your head."

Blaine scowled.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with my hair!"

"Blaine, while I do enjoy the whole dapper look you've got going on, your hair looks like it's made of plastic."

"I need the gel. My hair is uncontrollable without it."

"Fine, but you don't have to use the entire bottle. The size of a dime, Blaine, is all you need."

"Yeah, yeah, just drink your coffee."

The two boys laughed and continued to talk in their new favorite coffee shop.

* * *

><p>Friday afternoon Kurt was ambushed.<p>

"Alright Kurt, we understand that maybe you are upset that we showed those videos, but it was only because you're talented. We didn't mean to offend you, but if we did we're sorry."

Wes continued for his darker friend.

"But now it's getting a little ridiculous. You are always on your phone and after school the past three days you rush right out of Warblers rehearsal and disappear."

Kurt smiled at his friends.

"Wes, David, I'm not mad at you. The past few days I've been meeting Blaine for coffee. We're going out tonight."

Wes and David perked up at that.

"Hobbit asked you out?" David asked excitedly.

"Thank God," Wes added. "He was making goo-goo eyes at you the entire time we were at McKinley on Monday. Although serenading him last Friday probably didn't help. And the way you were looking at him, I thought you were going to jump him-"

Kurt put his hand over Wes's mouth, mortified.

"I was not singing to him! And Wes, I certainly did not look like I wanted to jump him. I had just met the guy. Now if you excuse me I'm late for French. Oh, and since I have a date I'm staying in Lima this weekend. I will see you Monday."

"Be safe!" Wes called as Kurt left the building.

David looked at Wes, brushing a nonexistent tear off his cheek.

"Our little Kurtsie is growing up."

* * *

><p>Blaine was nervous as he knocked on the Hummel- Hudson's door. He had yet to meet Burt Hummel, but the description's the girls had given him did not sound to promising. Mercedes had also warned Blaine that Burt had a shotgun, and was very protective of his only son. <em>Great.<em>

Blaine let out a breath when Finn answered the door.

"Hey dude. Come in. Kurt should be ready soon, for a dude he takes forever getting ready.

Blaine just nodded awkwardly. Finn led him to the living room where none other than Burt Hummel was seated. The man stood up and looked at Blaine. Blaine held out his hand.

"Blaine Anderson, sir."

Burt shook his hand firmly in a way that said 'I am stronger than you and can beat your Hobbit ass to a pulp.'

"Tell me about yourself Blaine."

"I go to McKinley with Finn. I am in the New Directions and I'm on the football team."

"What position?"

"Running back."

Burt's eyebrows shot up and he wore an amused smile.

"Really."

"I'm faster than I look, sir."

"Mhm. Well it doesn't matter how fast you can run if you hurt my boy."

"Understood, sir. I have no intention of ever hurting Kurt."

Burt nodded once, seemingly satisfied with Blaine's response. Blaine heard footsteps and turned towards the stairs. His jaw dropped.

_Oh my God, he's gorgeous. The blue of his shirt really brings out his eyes. And , he's wear black skinny jeans. He looks so damn kissable…_

Blaine was broken out of his thoughts by Finn's hand thumping his shoulder.

"Dude, you're drooling," Finn whispered.

Blaine promptly shut his mouth and tried to restart his brain.

"Kurt you look… wow."

_Smooth Blaine, real smooth._

Kurt giggled amusedly and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Home by midnight!" Burt called as Kurt shut the door.

"So I look wow, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked with a smirk as he entered the passenger side of Blaine's car.

"You look stunning Kurt."

Kurt blushed.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going now?"

Blaine smiled smugly.

"Nope," he replied popping the p.

Blaine put the radio on and the two sung along happily as Blaine drove them to their destination.

Kurt watched out the window and was confused when Blaine stopped at the park.

"Blaine?"

Blaine just shook his head and opened his door. He then went around to Kurt's side and did the same.

"You'll see," he whispered into Kurt's ear.

Blaine led Kurt down one of the trails but soon turned to trek through an unmarked part of the forest.

"Uh, Blaine, you're not going to go all Edward Cullen on me, are you?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Why Kurt, I'm hurt. I thought you loved sparkles."

Kurt pushed Blaine playfully.

"Hey, don't kill the guide. Without me you'll never know where you're going."

Kurt huffed, but reluctantly followed Blaine. It wasn't long before the two came to a clearing with a small blanket laid out in the middle.

"Blaine…" Kurt trailed off.

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and led him to the black blanket.

"So, what do you think?"

Kurt looked around the beautiful picnic. There was a wonderfully cliché basket seated to the side and small candles were placed around the blanket creating a glowing circle around them. It was indescribably romantic, and Kurt couldn't even fathom how someone would do this for _him_.

"So, it's a bit cheesy, but I'm a hopeless romantic. It's probably too much, isn't it? Yeah, sorry, I can take you to Breadstix instead-"

Kurt put a finger to Blaine's lips.

"It's perfect."

Blaine smiled widely and began to unpack the basket.

"Now, I'm not that great of a cook, but I can manage simple things. So for dinner, I made us one of the few things I've learned to cook from my mother, Fettuccine Alfredo."

Blaine unpacked a large Tupperware container as well as two plates and cutlery. Kurt was content with simply watching Blaine. He felt a warm buzz spread throughout his body as he realized that Blaine had gone through all this trouble for _him. _For once he didn't care that the meal probably consisted a thousand calories and would most likely go straight to his hips.

Blaine placed a plate of the pasta in front of Kurt and then did the same for himself. Kurt put a little pasta on his fork.

"Oh my Gaga, this is delicious."

Blaine blushed. He was elated that Kurt like it.

"No seriously Blaine, thank you. No one has ever done something like this for me."

"I don't know why, you're amazing Kurt. I'm so lucky that no one has swept you off your feet yet and I actually have a chance."

Now Kurt was blushing. Kurt didn't blush, ever. He was so used to being cool, calm, and collected for the Warblers, and Blaine was bringing out the old Kurt slowly but surely. The continued eating their meals, the conversation flowing comfortably. Once they finished and Blaine packed the plates away he grabbed Kurt's hand a dragged him a bit away from the blanket.

"Blaine what are you doing?"

Blaine beamed his trademark excitable puppy look.

"Dancing with my date of course."

Blaine placed both of his hands on Kurt's waist and pulled the countertenor's body close to his own. Kurt relented and placed his hands delicately on Blaine's shoulders. Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine.

"We have no music."

"I'm in glee club Kurt."

Blaine shook his head as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

Blaine pulled Kurt even closer and began to spin them slowly around the clearing. As they danced Blaine began singing softly.

_**What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<br>I can't keep up and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time<br>**_

Kurt recognized the song immediately and smiled softly.

_**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<strong>_

Kurt looked up pat the sky. The stars were so visible from their spot. Kurt smiled softly; here he was dancing under the stars with an extremely gorgeous guy and said gorgeous guy was serenading him. It was like his own personal fairytale.

_**One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
>I'm tripping on words<br>You've got my head spinning  
>I don't know where to go from here<strong>_

The world seemed to melt around him and all he could see was Blaine. Blaine's eyes were a beautiful honey brown with small speck of Emerald.

_**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<strong>_

Kurt let his head fall onto Blaine's shoulder. Blaine's arms were warm around his waist and made him feel safe.

_**There's something about you now  
>I can't quite figure out<br>Everything he does is beautiful  
>Everything he does is right<strong>_

Kurt was happy with the small change Blaine made. It made it even more real that Blaine was actually singing to him.

_**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<br>and me and all other people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all other people**_

By now Blaine had stopped twirling them. Kurt's head was still on his shoulder so he tilted his head slightly to whisper the last line in Kurt's ear.

_**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes and was met with warm hazel. He leaned in slowly giving Blaine time to stop him, but the other boy showed no signs of hesitation. Kurt closed the gap between their lips. The kiss was slow and sweet and perfect.

Blaine thought he would die. He could not believe it. Kurt Hummel was kissing _him. _He felt sorry for all of the people who had claimed they thought kissing was like fireworks, because kissing Kurt was _so much better._

All two soon the two boys parted, gasping for much needed air. Their eyes met and both smiled, but Blaine had something he needed to say.

"I don't want to share you Kurt."

Kurt gave him a puzzled look. Blaine blushed, and smiled shyly.

"What I mean is I want to be exclusive. Will you, Kurt Warbler, be my boyfriend?"

Kurt mentally cringed. There was that word. He paused for a moment, what was so bad about a boyfriend? Blaine's arms were still firmly placed around his waist and it felt… right. He liked being held, it made him feel wanted and protected. Kurt smiled coyly at the other boy.

"On one condition, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine looked hopeful but hesitant.

"Keep kissing me."

Blaine took one hand off Kurt's waist and brought it up to Kurt's cheek.

"I think I can deal with that."

Blaine brought Kurt's face to his and reunited their lips. This kiss was more urgent. Kurt's tongue darted out to trace Blaine's lips, silently asking for permission which Blaine readily gave. Blaine decided that Kurt's lips were his knew favorite thing. Kurt's hands tangled themselves in Blaine's hair, which was thankfully not gelled down like a helmet.

Kurt pulled back for a moment. He brushed his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"I see you took my advice."

Blaine pulled Kurt back to him by his belt loops, catching Kurt by surprise. He kissed Kurt again, sucking lightly on Kurt's tongue. The taller boy hummed and tugged gently on one of Blaine's curls causing the hazel eyed boy to moan softly. Kurt seeming to enjoy the sounds the short boy made, began to massage Blaine's scalp as they continued to kiss, occasionally tugging lightly on a stray curl. Blaine pulled back from the kiss panting.

"If that's what happens when I forgo the gel, I'll never use it ever again."

Kurt was ready to make one of his witty remarks but Blaine's lips were soon pressed against his own and his IQ dropped significantly.

Blaine traced his boyfriend's mouth with his tongue. Blaine couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Kurt was his boyfriend. He had a boyfriend! Kurt tugged on one of his curls and he moaned softly once more. He trailed his hands down Kurt's sides and let them rest on Kurt's lower back. He pulled Kurt's body flush against his own.

He decided that he liked Kurt's condition. He liked it a lot.


	6. Realizations

First of all I will like to apologize for the long wait. Life has been a bit hectic. But I am still going to try to update as soon as possible, and hopefully it will never take this long again. I'm also thinking of writing another story as well as this one.

Also I would like to thank you all for your reviews! They are all so nice! Although I must say I had a total Blonde Moment while reading the comment from Crazy4Klaine. I was thinking, "What condition? I didn't make Kurt seem mental, did I?" And then I remembered the kissing thing… so yeah. I was not feeling like the brightest crayon in the box right about then.

But hopefully this chapter will be worth of the same reviews! *crosses fingers*

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

* * *

><p>Mercedes's smile fell as she walked into glee club. She had never felt more alone. Rachel was sitting next to Finn, going off about some insignificant performance, the older boy trying to follow along. Quinn and Puck were off to the side of the room, probably planning out the days they would go to visit Beth together. Mike and Tina were kissing chastely on the top row of bleachers. Brittney and Santana were whispering to each other with their pinkies linked between them. And Blaine, her old ally in the singles club, was sitting in his usual seat with a dopey smile on his face and a cell phone attached to his hand.<p>

It had been two weeks since Blaine had confided in her that he and Kurt were officially going out. They wanted to keep it quiet, at least until Sectionals was over, because they weren't sure how everyone would react. Kurt knew inter competition dating was a sore spot for Rachel.

Mercedes was happy for her friends. Really, she was. But she couldn't help the longing she felt as she glanced around at the couples. Why couldn't someone look at her like Finn looked at Rachel, kiss her as Mike kissed Tina, or take her out on romantic dates like Blaine did for Kurt?

Mercedes let out a soft sigh and took her seat next to Blaine, who sent her a small smile before returning to texting Kurt.

If only the dark skinned girl had noticed the blonde boy who was openly staring at her throughout glee practice, wanting nothing more than to have the chance to do all of the aforementioned things.

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled at his phone and giggled when he reread Blaine's texts. He was blissfully happy, very much liking having Blaine as a boyfriend. Kurt had been thoroughly swept off his feet. He had been spending all of his time with Blaine since they had started going out.<p>

"Kurt!"

Kurt looked up at Sam and remembered that he was in fact out for coffee with one of his closest friends and therefore should probably pay attention.

"I'm sorry what?"

Sam chuckled at his friend.

"I take it you were thinking about a certain Hobbit."

Kurt sighed dreamily.

"He's just so perfect Sam. He always holds doors open for me, and holds my hand even when we go out. He cuddles up to me when we watch movies and he looks at me like I'm the only person in the world."

Sam smiled at how his friend's eyes twinkled when he talked about Blaine. Kurt looked so happy, so unlike the broken boy he had met a year ago.

"And, oh my Gaga, he is like the most amazing kisser in the world. He does this thing with his tongue-"

Sam turned cheeks became red, "_Okay_! Listen, Kurt, I know I said you could talk to me about anything, but, well, yeah I lied. You can tell me anything not involving Blaine's various body parts and what he does with them."

Kurt was in hysterics by this point.

"Why, you could take notes, I'm sure Mercedes would love it if you kissed her the way Blaine kisses me."

Sam's eyes widened considerably.

"I don't know _what _you're talking about."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Pu-lease. You're a smitten kitten."

"Smitten kitten? Really, Kurt. You've been spending _way _too much time with Blaine."

"Regardless, how are you planning to win her heart?"

Sam smirked, "I don't know. _Teenage Dream _seemed to work well for you. I mean Blaine has had hearts in his eyes ever since."

Kurt blushed and faltered slightly.

"How did you-"

"You're not my only friend at Dalton. And you seem to be the hot topic of gossip lately. Between your epic romance with a curly headed spy and your not so subtle song to Cameron."

"Which was well deserved."

"Mhm."

"It really was, Sam! You should have heard his comments when Santana sent those videos."

There was a short pause.

Sam sighed, "So are you going to help me with Mercedes?"

Kurt clapped his hands excitedly and began telling Sam all he knew about his Diva friend.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were lying on the coach in Kurt's dorm room. Blaine had come to Dalton to surprise him and they had decided to stay in, since Blaine technically was not supposed to be there. Moulin Rouge was on and at one of Kurt's favorite scene, the<em> Elephant Love Medley<em>.

"I love this part."

Blaine smiled fondly at the boy cuddled up to his side. He wrapped an arm around Kurt and began to sing softly with Christian. [**Blaine **/ _**Kurt**_]

**Love is a many splendored thing,  
>Love lifts us up where we belong,<br>All you need is love!**

Kurt, never one to refuse a chance to sing a duet with a cute boy, decided to play along.

_**Please, don't start that again**_

Blaine smiled widely, loving the fact that Kurt would sing with him.

**All you need is love!**

Kurt shook his head at Blaine's enthusiasm but continue Satine's lines.

_**A girl has got to eat!**_

Blaine gave him the most adorable puppy dog eyes.

**All you need is love!**

_**She'll end up on the street!**_

As Blaine sang the next line he spread his arms out widely, even though it was a bit awkward while sitting on the couch.

**All you need is looooove!**

_**Love is just a game.**_

Blaine jumped up from the couch which Kurt was now strewn across, missing his pillow.

**I was made for loving you baby,  
>You were made for loving me.<strong>

Kurt gracefully got up from the couch and made as if he were going towards the stairs, singing the next part over his shoulder.

_**The only way of loving me baby,  
>Is to pay a lovely fee.<strong>_

Blaine ran up to Kurt and snatched him in his arms turning him around so they were face to face.

**Just one night,  
>Give me just one night.<strong>

Kurt leaned away from Blaine playfully, but his waist was held firmly by Blaine's arms.

_**There's no way,  
>Cause you can't pay.<strong>_

**In the name of love!**

Blaine pulled Kurt closer still.

**One night in the name of love!**

Kurt freed himself from Blaine, reluctantly but he wanted to keep going. So he moved a bit away from Blaine.

_**You crazy fool,  
>I won't give in to you.<strong>_

Blaine caught Kurt's hand and dropped to his knees dramatically.

**Don't, leave me this way.  
>I can't survive, without your sweet love,<br>Oh baby, don't leave me this way.**

Kurt could not even believe how cute Blaine looked. His hazel eyes shone brightly and a few loose curls hung in his eyes. But alas Satine had another line…

_**You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs...**_

Blaine slowly stood.

**I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no.**

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt, his hand coming up to cradle his cheek gently.

_**Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs**_

Blaine pressed closer to Kurt so that their bodies were flush against each other, their noses nearly touching.

**Well what's wrong with that?  
>I'd like to know.<strong>

But instead of continuing the game of cat and mouse, Kurt pressed his lips firmly against Blaine. His hand wound its way into Blaine's curls and opened his mouth allowing Blaine's tongue entrance. Kurt would have loved to keep kissing Blaine forever, but the need for oxygen eventually made itself known.

Both boys pulled away reluctantly, gasping for breath.

Blaine smirked and brought his hands to rest on Kurt's hips.

"I'm pretty sure they don't kiss until the end of the song."

"Yeah, well, you're harder to resist."

Blaine smiled widely.

"Really?"

Kurt brushed his thumb over Blaine's cheek.

"I'd choose you over Ewan McGregor any day Blaine. I really like you. And besides, you're way hotter."

Blaine wiggled his caterpillar like eyebrows. Kurt shook his head in amusement, pressing his lips once more to Blaine's. Kurt began pushing Blaine back slightly while he continued to kiss Blaine until Blaine felt the couch hit the back of his legs. Kurt broke the kiss for a moment, pushing Blaine onto the couch. Blaine was confused for a moment but then Kurt was straddling him and all he could think was "Oh my God."

Kurt's lips met Blaine's once more. When Kurt had to break the kiss for air, Blaine leaned up and began trailing kisses down Kurt's jaw line. As he reached the beginnings of Kurt's shirt he pushed it away slightly uncovering the pale skin of Kurt's collar bone. He wrapped his legs around Kurt and flipped them so the he was now straddling Kurt. He quickly resumed kissing Kurt's collar bone, sucking and nipping at the skin.

"Mmm, Blaine. As much as I'm- ah- enjoying this, you can't- mmm- give me a hickey. The Warblers would never let me live it down- oh- and my stepbrother would probably kill you."

Blaine stopped for a moment with a teasing glint to his eye.

"I think I'm okay with that."

And when Blaine sucked just slightly harder, Kurt couldn't remember why he had been resisting in the first place.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, are you even paying attention?"<p>

Kurt shook his head coming out of a particularly fond memory of his and Blaine's impromptu performance of _Elephant Love Medley_ in his room.

He looked up to see David and Wes staring at him. The three were sitting in the Warbler's meeting room with a few other Warblers talking about their upcoming competition. Since it wasn't an actual meeting only Trent, Nick, and Jeff were sitting with them.

"Um," Was all he could manage because his IQ seemed to drop dramatically whenever he thought about Blaine.

"Daydreaming about Hobbit?"

Kurt blushed at David's words, remembering exactly what he was daydreaming about.

"Well as cute as that is, it better not interfere with Sectionals. It's in two weeks and we need to be perfect!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Wes.

_It's always Warblers this, and Warblers that. Wesley seriously needed a girlfriend or else-_ Kurt was cut off his inner monologue when he heard his cell ringing.

"Oh my goodness, do you seriously have a song from Moulin Rouge as your ringtone?"

Kurt blushed and picked up his phone.

"Hi, Blaine."

David and Wes looked at each other with wide eyes.

"He has _Elephant Love Medley _as Blaine's ringtone?" Wes whispered.

"Boy has got it bad," David said smiling.

"This is going to be a distraction. He needs to be focused for Sectionals."

David bumped Wes's shoulder playfully.

"Aw. Come on, Wes. Let the boy have a little fun. When's the last time you've seen him this happy?"

Wes looked over to their pale friend who was smiling brightly. The countertenor had walked over to one of the couches and was giggling softly at whatever Blaine was saying. There was a carefree expression on his face and he actually looked like a regular teenager again. This brought Wes to a bit of a startling discovery.

"Never. I have never seen him this happy."

David looked surprised as he turned to his friend.

"What?"

"David, I have never seen him this happy. He has never been this happy. He must really like this guy."

"Bye Blaine. I'll see you tomorrow. Yes I'll be at our table. Alright, bye."

David smiled mischievously, "Our table?"

Kurt blushed; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Yeah, we sit at the same spot every time we go to the Lima Bean so it has kind of become our table."

"Mhm."

David then noticed a small patch of purple just barely visible under the collar of Kurt's shirt, as he had unbuttoned the first few buttons.

"Oh my God! Kurt, is that a hickey?"

Kurt's eyes went wide with embarrassment and his hand flew up to cover the dark patch of skin. His cheeks became tinted with pink as the Warblers in the room came to interrogate him.

Jeff pushed Kurt's hand away and smiled knowingly at Kurt. Then he pushed the white shirt away further uncovering a slightly bigger dark patch.

"Someone had fun in their dorm room last night."

Kurt swatted Jeff's hand away and buttoned up his shirt once more.

"The private life of my boyfriend and I is just that, _private_."

Nick grinned at Kurt, "Should we ask if those are your only two? Or did you and Blaine get up to some exploring last night?"

"I am _not _discussing this with you!" Kurt squeaked.

"Oh, I saw Blaine walking out last night. Did you attack his neck Kurt?"

Kurt scowled at Trent. David then got an idea.

**I can see what's happening**

Wes smiled at David.

**What?**

David indicated to the Warblers who were chuckling at Wes and David.

**And they don't have a clue**

Wes looked around comically.

**Who?**

David turned his gaze back towards Kurt, who simply raised one eyebrow.

**They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
>Our trio's down to two.<strong>

Kurt had to hold back a chuckle at how Wes had sounded so Brittany-like as he said his next line.

**Oh.**

David began circle the couch Kurt was sitting on, gesturing dramatically with his hands.

**Ze sweet caress of twilight  
>There's magic everywhere<br>And with all this romantic atmosphere**

David allowed himself to fall theatrically next to Kurt on the couch.

**Disaster's in the air**

Right on cue Jeff, Nick, and Trent began to sing the melody.

**Can you feel the love tonight?  
>The peace the evening brings<br>The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
>With all its living things<strong>

Kurt shook his head in amusement as his friends urged him to sing the next lines.

**So many things to tell him  
>But how to make him see<br>The truth about my past? Impossible!  
>She'd turn away from me<strong>

Kurt stopped. He hadn't realized how much this song hit home. Whenever Blaine brought up why he had left McKinley, he always would avoid the question and change the topic. He couldn't keep hiding it from Blaine. He trusted his boyfriend, so why couldn't he just tell Blaine? But as he continued to mull this over in his head the Warblers had continued singing.

**Can you feel the love tonight?  
>The peace the evening brings<br>The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
>With all its living things<strong>

Kurt looked towards the clock on the wall. He knew that with Sectionals coming up, Mr. Shuester would have them practice later after school so if he hurried he could probably make it to McKinley before it Blaine got out.

**Can you feel the love tonight?  
>You needn't look too far<br>Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
>Love is where they are<strong>

Kurt stood up quickly and gathered up his stuff.

"I have to go!" He called over his shoulder as he rushed out of the room.

Wes and David shared a knowing look.

**And if he falls in love tonight  
>It can be assumed<br>His carefree days with us are history  
>In short, our pal is doomed<strong>

The five Warblers laughed hysterically at their poorly executed plan that actually seemed to work.

* * *

><p>Songs: Elephant Love Medley - Moulin Rouge and Can You Feel The Love Tonight - Lion King<p> 


	7. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

I need help! I don't know what songs each club should sing for Sectionals. I was thinking about Moves Like Jagger for the Warblers, or maybe a mash-up of Maroon 5 songs. But I also think they could sing the Rocketeer or Rhythm of Love. As for the New Directions, I could do a multitude of things for them, but I would love your suggestions. Please leave any ideas you may have in Reviews!

Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. And again sorry for the wait. I'm going to try to get a lot of writing done over the break, but finals are fast approaching.

Tell me if you want there to be more angst / fluff / drama or if there is something else you would like to see.

Disclaimer: I do not own glee.

Songs: "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" – Frankie Valli / _Jersey Boys_

* * *

><p>Previously…<p>

_Kurt stood up quickly and gathered up his stuff._

_"I have to go!" He called over his shoulder as he rushed out of the room._

_Wes and David shared a knowing look._

…

_The five Warblers laughed hysterically at their poorly executed plan that actually seemed to work._

* * *

><p>Kurt's hand paused on the handle of his navigator. He was back in the parking lot of the school he had left nearly a year ago. He berated himself for the hesitation. He had been here a few short weeks ago and nothing had happened.<p>

But he had had Wes and David then. Now he would have to walk those halls alone. The halls where _he_ was still welcome.

Kurt took a deep breath and felt the old but familiar mask slip easily into place; mask portraying a calm and confident teen, not the fear and uncertainty that was brewing within the boy. Fake smile in place, he began to twirl the seven flowers in his hand. Six perfectly cut yellow roses bunched together with an equally beautiful white rose.

The countertenor left the safety of his car and made his way through the familiar halls of McKinley with a final destination in mind. As he turned the corner he heard the familiar noises of Brad tinkering with the piano and knew he had made it.

He paused outside the door to the choir room, peering in on his old friends and teacher. Rachel was whispering conspiratorially to Mr. Shue, no doubt about the solo she would like to perform for Sectionals.

Mercedes and Blaine looked to be deep in conversation, though the topic must have been interesting because they were both blushing furiously. Kurt smiled smugly as he took in Blaine's outfit choice. The other teen was wearing dark jeans paired with a deep green turtleneck. The green of the shirt brought out the small emerald flecks hidden in Blaine's hazel eyes, but the collar of the shirt just barely covered the purple bruise Kurt knew to be located high on the other teens neck.

Sam was talking to Artie and Finn, but kept looking beyond the boy's head at a certain dark diva. Sam gave a determined nod but hesitated as he stood, causing the chair to screech along the floor. All eyes were now on him.

"Sam?" Mr. Shue questioned.

Sam's smile was small and his cheeks were tinted pink.

"Um, Mr. Shue, there is a song I would like to sing."

Mr. Shue nodded and smiled softly.

"You have the floor Sam."

Sam lifted the guitar that was resting on the floor and sat on a seat facing the risers. Finn smiled goofily as he too got up and walked over to the drum set.

"So I'm somewhat new to glee club, but I have known Kurt for a while, and well he never could shut up about it."

The room gave a small chuckle. Kurt didn't say anything for he was still peering through the door unnoticed, but couldn't suppress his eye roll. He didn't talk _that _much.

"But you see, I really like this girl," Sam looked directly at Mercedes, "and I know that you guys like to sing about your feelings. Or at least Kurt said you did, and I swear to God the guys at Dalton are so sick of hearing Teenage Dream being blasted from room 113."

Sam shot a sly wink at Blaine who blushed furiously. Blaine looked timidly around the room, tugging on the collar of his shirt nervously hoping no one understood what Sam was implying. Especially Rachel.

"So, I was coerced by said Diva to sing this song." Sam looked up from the guitar and took a deep shaky breathe. He then looked right at Mercedes, "This is for you."

Sam began a soft tune on the guitar and Kurt vaguely recognized it as one of the oldie songs Sam used to play in their room when it was his night to use the IPod dock. Artie wheeled himself over to the small radio and put a cd in the player. Finn and Brad filled in the rest of the tune on the drums and piano.

Kurt smiled as he realized which song it was. Leave it to an ex-prep school boy to serenade a crush with a song from the sixties. It _was _a sweet song though, and Kurt had to admit Mercedes would melt into a puddle of appropriately love struck goo while Sam was singing.

Artie pressed play on the radio and the opening notes to Frankie Valli's beautiful song filled the room. Sam's eyes became wide and his face turned pale. He opened his mouth to sing but at the last moment closed it. His breathes came out shaky. The New Directions were looking on with both concern and encouragement. Sam's hand stuttered on one of the notes and Kurt knew his friend was about to back out of the song.

_Oh no you don't Sam! You are not chickening out of this song. You are going to woo my girl if it's the last thing you do!_

Brad and Finn sent Sam confused looks and played the opening notes again while Artie restarted the disk. Kurt justified singing such a song because it was for his two best friends and it _technically was _a Broadway song ever since _Jersey Boys_ opened in 2005. Kurt stepped into the room with determination and took matters into his own hands.

**You're just too good to be true  
>Can't take my eyes off of you<strong>

Everyone's eyes snapped to the door where Kurt was standing. His voice was lower from not being warmed up properly but it suited the song. Sam sent a thankful look to his best friend. The countertenor gestured for the blonde to sing with him.

**You'd be like heaven to touch  
>I wanna hold you so much<strong>

Kurt stopped singing, which caused Sam to panic slightly. The countertenor sent an encouraging smile to Sam, who kept singing.

**At long last love has arrived  
>And I thank God I'm alive<br>You're just too good to be true  
>Can't take my eyes off of you<strong>

Sam began to get into the song. His eyes closed and he was _feeling _the song. Kurt smiled broadly at his friend. He looked back to the flowers in his hand, which were thankfully still intact.

**Pardon the way that I stare  
>There's nothing else to compare<br>The sight of you leaves me weak  
>There are no words left to speak<strong>

Kurt looked over to Blaine, who had been staring at him since he walked through the door. The countertenor smirked and winked at the curly headed boy. Blaine sent a nervous glance towards Rachel, but she was too busy alternating between staring at Mercedes with envy and glaring at Finn. Then Kurt got an idea.

**But if you feel like I feel  
>Please let me know that it's real<strong>

Kurt walked over to Rachel and grabbed her hand. He handed the roses to a surprised Finn, but plucked one yellow flower from the bunch to keep in his hand. He tugged Rachel gently out of her seat and began to twirl her to the beat.

**You're just too good to be true  
>Can't take my eyes off of you<strong>

He and Rachel picked up a slightly faster dance staying with the beat. Rachel surprised everyone by giggling light heartedly, a rare thing as of late. Kurt gave Rachel a final spin which landed her back next to Finn. He grabbed his flowers back from Finn, giving a yellow rose to a smiling Rachel. Kurt turned to Sam and lightly tossed one of the yellow roses to the blonde. Sam fumbled as he reached for the flower but thankfully caught it. He set down his guitar and sent a confused look toward his best friend. Kurt gestured towards Mercedes. A look of understanding passed through the blonde's eyes. Kurt would have face palmed, if he had not known what the oil on his hand could do to the skin on his face.

**I love you baby and if it's quite all right  
>I need you baby to warm the lonely nights<strong>

Sam strolled confidently towards Mercedes like a true Dalton boy and got down on his knee, offering her the flower. He belted the next part of the song.

**I love you baby, trust in me when I say  
>Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray<br>**

Kurt held out a rose to a shyly smiling Tina. She took and brought it to her lips, allowing its sweet smell to drift to her nose.

**Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay  
>And let me love you baby, let me love you<strong>

Kurt walked to the higher bleachers where Quinn was sitting. Quinn's eyes glistened and she took the beautiful flower and kissed his cheek softly.

**You're just too good to be true  
>Can't take my eyes off of you<br>You'd be like heaven to touch  
>I wanna hold you so much<strong>

Kurt stepped down back to the floor and stood in front of Santana and Brittany. Santana grabbed the white rose in his hand but he took it in stride. Firmly taking it back and replacing it with a yellow rose. He rolled his eyes when she smirked mischievously.

**At long last love has arrived  
>And I thank God I'm alive<br>You're just too good to be true  
>Can't take my eyes off of you<strong>

Kurt then knelt down to give Brittany her yellow rose. The blonde stared at it for a moment in awe before launching herself at Kurt. Kurt chuckled but placed the blonde back in her chair whispering in her ear.

"Sorry boo, but I have one more rose to give away."

Kurt danced to the beat, smiling as he saw Mercedes and Sam dancing out of the corner of his eye. He made his way over to where Blaine was now standing alone and offered his hand to the other boy. The rest of the New Directions watched on with shock as Blaine smiled widely and allowed for Kurt to pull him up to dance.

**I love you baby and if it's quite all right  
>I need you baby to warm the lonely nights<strong>

Kurt knew he would probably get an earful from his friends for keeping his relationship a secret, but he honestly couldn't care when Blaine fit perfectly in his arms.

**I love you baby, trust in me when I say  
>Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray<br>**  
><strong>Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay<br>And let me love you baby, let me love you**

Kurt stopped there dance and dropped back to his knee. He knew he would regret it later when he saw the amount of dirt his uniform pants had collected from McKinley's floor. He held out the single white rose to Blaine.

**You're just too good to be true  
><strong>

Blaine held the rose delicately with his fingers, smiling thoughtfully as he studied it. Kurt looked over to see Sam and Mercedes in their own little world.

"You know," Kurt remarked coyly, "Brittany hugged me when she got her rose and Quinn kissed me."

"Are you implying something, Mr. Warbler?"

"Well..." Kurt trailed off.

Blaine pulled Kurt to his feet with strength Kurt had not known he possessed and pressed Kurt's lips to his own. Kurt pulled away resting his forehead against the younger boy's.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine whispered sounding slightly dazed from the kiss.

"I realized that I need to tell you something, because I… really like you and I lo-," Kurt breathed deeply, "I trust you."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes for a moment, as if trying to search for any false sentiment. When all he saw was the raw honesty in Kurt's eyes, he pressed his lips to Kurt's once more, but this time with a lot more passion. Kurt's hand tangled its way through Blaine's curls.

Mr. Shu cleared his throat loudly, his face portraying how uncomfortable he felt.

"Wanky wanky," Santana catcalled.

Blaine blushed but Kurt smiled smugly. Dalton had given him confidence in who he was, and he was no longer embarrassed of showing affection. He had walked in on Jeff and Nick way to many times to be acceptable.

Kurt looked over his shoulder at the Latina.

"Jealous, much."

"You know it Porcelain. All the sexy ones are gay."

Kurt winked playfully, "You know it."

Now Mr. Shu looked _really _uncomfortable.

"Kurt, man, what are you doing here?"

Kurt looked over to Sam.

"Saving your butt apparently. Even after that _lovely_ introduction you had."

Sam eyes widened slightly and he grinned sheepishly. He rubbed nervously at the back of his neck.

"You heard that, huh?"

"Mhm."

Kurt's eyes shone brightly as he took in the clasped hands of his two best friends.

"You owe me big time Evans."

Sam brought Mercedes hand up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. Mercedes blushed like a school girl.

"Whatever you want Kurtsie, whatever you want."

Kurt tapped a finger to his chin playfully.

"That is a dangerous offer, my friend," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt quickly wrapped his arms around Blaine's middle and pulled the shorter boy towards him. Blaine's back was pressed to Kurt's front.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side. Some boyfriend you are."

"Wait, so like, are you two, together?"

Kurt looked cautiously towards the rest of the glee club.

"Um, yes."

"Is that why my dolphin's neck looks like he was attacked by an Octopus? Did Blaine take him swimming as a date?"

Everyone turned to Brittany with puzzled expressions. But Brittany just smiled.

"My dolphin's neck is purple and blue, see. Look."

Finn's eyes then caught sight of a blotch of purple peeking out slightly from the collar of Kurt's shirt.

"Please tell me that's make-up or something."

Kurt's hand flew to his neck and he blushed. Okay so he was still slightly embarrassed with showing affection. He mentally cursed himself for not covering it before he left Dalton.

"Um-"

"Wanky!"

"Never mind! I don't need details!"

"Oh, but I would. Come, talk to Auntie Tana."

"Yo, respect man."

Puck walked up to the couple, holding a fist out to Blaine.

"Puck as much as I want to, I have a feeling that acknowledging it will get me in trouble."

"You would be correct," Kurt deadpanned as he looked at Puck's outstretched hand with disdain.

Artie motioned as if cracking a whip, complete with sound effects. Blaine rolled his eyes, but found he could not deny it. He knew he would do anything for the boy who currently had one arm wrapped around his waist.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! You guys can't be together! You could trick Blaine into give out our clubs secrets!"

Kurt frowned at the girl but took a deep breathe. _She doesn't mean it, Kurt. She had a horrible past experience, she's just afraid of history repeating itself. It's not personal._

Kurt was about to respond but was shocked when someone beat him to the punch.

"Rachel, stop right now. White boy is finally getting some happiness back; we have no right to take it away. And before you interrupt me like I know you want to just think. They wouldn't be on opposing sides had we better friends last year."

Mercedes and Rachel seemed locked in a staring contest. The eyes of the New Directions members all became down cast and their expressions remorseful.

Rachel then realized something.

"Wait, why aren't you all surprised?"

Mercedes crossed her arms.

"They weren't afraid to tell me they were together because they knew _I _wouldn't accuse Kurt of seducing Blaine for a purpose of gaining inside information."

"Okay…," Mr. Shu finally interrupted. "That was great Sam! And that gives me a great idea for next week's assignment!"

Blaine felt Kurt's arms tighten around his midsection. His eyes widened at Mercedes' words. Did Rachel really think that Kurt would do something like that? His beautiful boyfriend had just driven a long way from Dalton and serenaded the glee club, giving flowers to all of the girls and him. Why couldn't Rachel understand that Kurt actually cared about him?

Blaine felt Kurt's chin rest on his shoulder, the countertenor's lips right next to his ear. The two boys seeped to be in their own little world, not really listening to what was going on around them.

"Blaine, please don't listen to her." Kurt whispered, a sense of desperation leaking through his voice. "I swear to you I am not with you for something so trivial. I really care about you Blaine."

"_Mr. Shu," Rachel exclaimed, "Sectionals is in two weeks! Shouldn't we solidify our set list? I'm sure the Warblers already have their songs perfected."_

Blaine turned himself in Kurt's arms. He reached with one hand up to cup his cheek gently. He rested their foreheads together, simply staring into Kurt's gorgeous glass eyes.

"_Rachel we usually do mash-ups around this time. We need a week to loosen up before we crack down on our Sectionals set list. This year I think we should change it up a bit. Do something new."_

"I really care about you too, Kurt," Blaine whispered.

Kurt's eyes glistened, the unshed tears making his eyes a brilliant sapphire blue color.

"Good," the countertenor proclaimed with a soft giggle.

The two were snapped out of their world with Mr. Shu's next words.

"Alright guys next week your assignment is Broadway. I want each of you to perform a song that is on Broadway currently or has been on Broadway at one point."

Rachel's mood brightened instantaneously.

"Mr. Shu, I think that's a great idea. There are so many roles that have graced the famous theatres that make up the identity that is Broadway. It is my aspiration to one day perform on those stages as well but I can take this opportunity as a practice as to what my audition will sound like. The only hardship this assignment will begrudge me is whether to sing the heart wrenchingly beautiful son "On My Own" from Les Miserables or perhaps-"

"No one cares, man hands."

"Santana," Finn chided but the Latina was not deferred.

"Oh please, not even you were listening to her, Frankenteen."

Santana sat back in her chair, linking her pinky with the blonde cheerleader to her right.

"Aww, Mr. Shu! How could you pick Broadway now when I am at Dalton? I rallied for Broadway ever since that creep Mr. Ryerson was the director."

Blaine looked up at the boy currently holding him around the waist with one arm. He was so incredibly adorable, and beautiful, and fashionable, and perfectly human.

The club chuckled at Kurt's whine, but there was an undercurrent of awkwardness to the sound.

"Mr. Shu," Tina called softly, "Are we allowed to work with partners or in small groups?"

"Good question. You are allowed to sing duets if you want. You are also allowed to help more than one member with back up if the song calls for it. But I really want each of you to showcase your talents. I will base my choice for solos on next week's performances."

"It's too bad we can't have outside help," Blaine whispered. "I would love to sing a duet with you."

Kurt smiled, "I wish you were here last year."

Blaine wanted to question Kurt on this, but was interrupted.

"Alright guys, I will see you all Monday. Have a good weekend and start working on your assignments!"

The room began to empty out, the teens calling to each other that they would see each other on Monday.

Two boys were left standing in the choir room.

"So," Blaine drawled, twirling the flower between his fingers. "You said you have something to tell me."


	8. Confessions

**So so so sorry for the wait. Life has been hectic. I promise to try and update more often. I'm already halfway through the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Previously… <em>

_Two boys were left standing in the choir room._

_"So," Blaine drawled, twirling the flower between his fingers. "You said you have something to tell me."_

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled sadly at Blaine. This was the moment. Kurt had decided to tell him the whole story; a story only one person knew in full.<p>

"Yes, but let's go somewhere more private. Is my house okay?"

Blaine grinned and nodded.

The two teens made the trip from the choir room to the parking lot in silence. Each boy's mind was too busy racing with nervous thoughts to try and strike up a conversation.

Kurt's heart was beating rapidly with anticipation. He was terrified of telling Blaine, not because he believed the boy would react badly, but because he was afraid of a break down while narrating the story. He had only been able to recount the incident in full detail once. Kurt was scared that Blaine would no longer see him as the cool, calm, and collected boy that he liked. He liked Blaine sort of looking up to him and he knew that would change if he fell apart that evening.

Blaine was nervous for an entirely different reason. The teen continued to sneak glances at the rose currently resting on the passenger seat of his car. His mind was whirling with different explanations for the white pedals that adorned the flower. Blaine had no idea what a white rose stood for, but surely such a sweet gesture could not lead up to a break up. The entirety of the short drive to the Hummel-Hudson home consisted of his mind attempting to find a fitting conjecture as to what Kurt could possibly want to talk about.

* * *

><p>Kurt opened the door to his house determinedly.<p>

"We can go down to my room. My dad is working late tonight at the garage and Carole has book club so she'll probably go their straight from the hospital. I think Finn went to Noah's for a video game night. So we'll at least have some privacy.

Blaine nodded silently, his mind to preoccupied to do anything more.

"Blaine, relax. I promise whatever you are worried about is not going to happen."

"Well from what I've heard, when your boyfriend starts a conversation with 'we need to talk,' the outcome is usually bad."

The two reached the bottom of the stairs. Kurt turned and pressed his lips to Blaine's in a chaste kiss. The countertenor's thumb brushed over the other boy's cheek gently.

"Don't worry, okay."

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his own and led them towards the bed.

As Blaine's eyes took in the room he realized that though it was lovely it didn't look like, well Kurt. When he had first entered Kurt's dorm he knew right away that it was Kurt's. There had been Broadway posters placed strategically to brighten the institutional white of the walls. Fashion magazines and Kurt's own designs were pinned to a large cork board that filled up nearly half of one wall. Kurt's desk was littered with picture frames filled with snap shots of both the Warblers and the New Directions. But this room was free of any personal touches.

It was a beautiful room, with what seemed to be a gold, red, and brown color scheme. The furniture was all brown with red and gold accents. The bed was a deep red color with brown and gold accent pillows. But the coloring was all the decoration the room possessed.

The shimmery gold walls were bare. There were no books on the desk. There was no Kurt.

"Um, so this is your room?"

Blaine's inquiry caused Kurt to pause.

"I redid it early last year, when Carole and Finn first moved in. I thought it could work for both of us since we were supposed to be sharing a room, Finn and I. And well long story short it didn't work out so now it's just my room since dad put on the extension. But I'm at Dalton most of the time now so, its more like a guest room I guess. Or at least that's what it feels like."

Blaine nodded sympathetically.

"So anyway," Kurt began, moving so that his side was pressed against Blaine's as they lounged on the bed. He released a long sigh and allowed for his head to rest on the shorter boy's shoulder.

"I know that you have probably heard some of the reason behind me leaving McKinley, but it might be cathartic to just get it all out so bare with me."

Kurt took a deep breath.

"Things had never really been that great for me at McKinley but it started to get really bad last year. I was used to the usual slushy facial and dumpster dives but one bully began to make my life a living hell. Dave Karofsky."

Blaine's eyes widened.

"I assume you know him. Anyway, he began shoving me into lockers so hard the bruises would last for weeks. He would rip up my papers and knock books out of my hands. Then I met Sam. He was hanging out with some of his friends from Dalton-"

"Wes and David?" Blaine asked with a smile, trying to lighten the somber mood.

Kurt nodded, smiling fondly.

"Yes, Wes and David. The three of them were at the Lima Bean and I had just had a particularly rough day at school. So rough that I apparently lost all of my grace and wound up tripping and taking Sam down with me since he was in line in front of me. After apologizing profusely, we talked for a couple of hours at the coffee shop and well the rest is history. The four of us began hanging out on the weekends and I was introduced to some of the other Warblers. But at school I was miserable, so miserable that one day I just... snapped. I was dropping off my textbooks. Sam was waiting for me in the parking lot so he could drive me to Wes's house."

Kurt shut his eye for a moment, gathering his thoughts. He took a deep shuddering breath.

Blaine sat up on the bed and pulled Kurt towards him so that the countertenor was sitting between his legs with his back resting against the smaller boy's chest.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. You know I'd never force you into doing anything." Blaine whispered into the blue-eyed boy's ear while rubbing soothing circles on the other boy's arms.

Kurt smiled and leaned into the curly haired boy.

"I want to though. I want us to know everything about each other, eventually."

Kurt gently took Blaine's arms and wrapped them around himself. It was a new feeling to be held, but it was a good feeling.

"As I went to close the locker, I was pushed from behind and went flying into it from the force. I was so fed up with everything that when I saw Karofsky's form retreating into the locker room I followed him. I yelled at him, he kept insinuating that I was out to convert and molest him. Well I told he was fat and stupid and that he wasn't my type. I told him to hit me; because he couldn't punch the gay out of me no matter how hard he tried. I honestly thought he was going to hit me."

Kurt took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling in a futile attempt to stop the tears from falling.

"He kissed me. He pushed me up against the locker and shoved his tongue down my throat. I tried to push him away but I couldn't because he was too big. So I kneed him in the groin."

Kurt chuckled a bit at the memory; it had felt so good to hurt his bully, if only for that short moment. He wiped the few traitorous tears from his cheek.

"While he was distracted I made a run for the door to the locker rooms, but he caught me by the back of my shirt. I was terrified of what he was going to do to me."

Blaine hugged Kurt tighter around his middle and pressed a soothing kiss to his shoulder.

"He turned me around and grabbed me by the throat. He pressed m up against the lockers, with my feet a couple inches off the ground. I couldn't breathe and I was panicking. My phone was in my back pocket and when it pressed against the lockers it must have called Sam."

Kurt gave a watery smile, "Best butt dialing ever." He tried to laugh butt it came out strangled and sounding ore like a sob.

"We heard footsteps running down the hallway outside the locker room and I guess Karofsky got scared as well. He pressed his fingers harder into my throat and whispered that if I told anyone that he'd… he'd kill me."

Blaine rubbed his hands up and down Kurt's sides.

"Then he let go of me and I practically crumpled to the floor gasping. He took off and about a minute later Sam found me like that. I really don't know what I would have done if Sam hadn't been there. He probably saved my life. I never told anyone what happened that day, well besides Sam. But my dad found out about the bullying later that weekend anyway, when he walked into my room to tell me he proposed to Carole. I had my shirt off to put cream on my bruises and Dad saw them. The next day I was enrolled in Dalton as simple as that."

Blaine turned Kurt around gently and kissed the boy. He tried to make it sweet and chaste, even though he felt himself flare with anger at what Karofsky had done to the perfect boy in his arms. He knew an angry boyfriend was not what Kurt needed right now.

_**Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around**_

Kurt giggled softly and wiped at his eyes.

"Mr. Anderson that was incredibly cheesy."

"But oh so true Mr. Warbler. I promise Karofsky won't lay another finger on you. What he did to you was terrible and I'm going to ensure you never have to go through anything like that again."

Kurt snuggled into his boyfriend's chest allowing Blaine to hold him, just this once.


	9. Broadway Babes

**This was a really quick upload and a pretty long chapter. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up by next week. *Fingers Crossed* Please review with suggestions or comments. I really have no idea what they should sing for Sectionals and any ideas would be greatly appreciated.**

**Thank You!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Songs used:Cell Block Tango - Chicago**

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_Kurt snuggled into his boyfriend's chest allowing Blaine to hold him, just this once._

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled as he walked through the halls of McKinley. He was so happy that Kurt was honest with him. His boyfriend was so strong and confident, which he loved, but it was nice to hold the countertenor in his arms and be the strong one for once.<p>

Blaine stopped short wen he noticed Sam sitting in the choir room alone strumming at a guitar probably waiting for glee. Blaine hesitated, but then entered the room.

"Thank you… Sam."

Sam looked up in confusion.

"For what?"

"Kurt, last year… I just, I like him so much Sam. I know I've only known him for a month, but I just… He's so…"

"I know. And if it's any consolation I know he's crazy about you too. As for last year… I really wish I had done more than just beat the crap out of him."

Blaine looked puzzled.

"Kurt didn't tell me-"

"Kurt doesn't know," Sam cut him off. "Nor will he, right?"

"Okay," Blaine drew out slowly. "What happened?"

"When I found Kurt in that locker room he looked so small and broken, not the confident diva that we know and love. I just was so… angry. I couldn't believe someone could make the strong and confident Kurt Hummel look that terrified. So the next day me and a couple of Warblers who were friends with Kurt went down to Lima and, for lack of better words, beat the crap out of him."

Blaine nodded slowly all of the pieces clicking into place.

"Is that why Karofsky doesn't mess with glee club any more?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe."

Sam strummed a few notes on the guitar.

"What are you going to do for the glee project?"

"I have no idea. I was thinking of just asking Kurt for help during or Skype date tonight."

Sam nodded, "That's actually not a bad idea. If anyone knows Broadway its Kurt."

The rest of the glee club started to come in in small groups. Mercedes took a seat next to Sam.

"Alright guys!" Mr. Shue exclaimed as he walked into the choir room. "I was just talking to Ms. Pillsbury," the glee club groaned realizing where this was going.

Mr. Shue walked over to the white board an began to write in a black marker.

"There's been a change of plans."

Mr. Shue stepped back after underlining the words 'boys vs. girls', which he just wrote, twice.

"We usually do girls vs. boys and I shouldn't be breaking tradition. So your assignment is still Broadway, but it's girls vs. boys. If after those performances you feel like you would like to audition for a solo for sectionals, just use the song you had originally planned for this week."

The two groups met on opposite ends of the choir room brainstorming ideas. Little did they know, great minds do in fact think alike.

* * *

><p>Kurt tuned out the sounds of the Warblers bickering over stupid things for Sectionals. He really couldn't care less about the color of their ties.<p>

A loud bang sounded in the room gaining all of its occupants' attention. The sound was from the door being swung open and with too much force. Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose trying to keep cool.

"Ladies I know you love me but there better a good reason for you being here. And Rachel Barbra Berry, I swear to Gaga if you were trying to spy on us again I will burn all of your ugly animal sweaters."

Rachel pouted and opened her mouth to defend her sweaters but Santana interrupted her.

"Listen Lady Lips, Shue changed the assignment into boys vs. girls and you need to find us a Broadway song before I-"

"Dolphin!" Brittany screamed as she ran into the room. She launched herself at Kurt, knocking him onto the couch he previously occupied.

"Hi, Boo," He said sweetly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I missed you, Kurtie," the blonde said as she snuggled into Kurt's arms.

The countertenor sighed, "I missed you too Brit Brit. But I saw you Friday."

"Lord Tubbington helped me pick out a flower for you too," Brittany smiled as she presented him with a small semi crushed Dandelion.

"Thank you, Boo."

"White boy you better get your butt over here to give me a hug."

Kurt chuckled and unattached himself from Brittany to give the girls hugs.

"Well since you're here, girls meet the Warblers. Warblers meet my girls."

"Well hello boys," Santana practically purred. Several of the Warblers' eyes widened comically.

"Down Santana. We need them for Sectionals. I don't need you eating them. Now what do you need from me?"

"Mr. Shue changed the project to boys vs. girls and we want to win. And we thought you could help us pick the perfect song because-"

"Nobody knows Broadway like Kurt," finished a deep voice from the other entrance of the choir room.

Kurt turned around and saw the New Directions boys standing in the doorway. Sam winked at him and gestured for Kurt to come. Kurt smiled and went to hug his friends and kiss his boyfriend.

"Oh no," Wes banged his gavel, "all of you out! We are in the middle of a Warblers meeting. All of the New Directions members out!"

Kurt made his way towards where the council table was.

"But Wes," he began in his sweetest voice, "I never get to see my old friends. And my boyfriend just showed up. Please."

Kurt batted his eyelashes and smiled.

"No. No absolutely not. We have important matters to discuss."

"But they drove all the way out here. And besides it would be a chance to watch them perform. Like a 'get out of jail free card' for spying."

Kurt sent his puppy eyes toward David who simply shook his head and looked away.

"Mm-mm, nope. I am not getting involved."

Kurt turned back towards the Warblers.

"Don't you guys want to watch these sexy girls perform for you?"

The looks he got were all the support he needed.

"It's settled then they can stay," Kurt said with a big grin and took Wes's gavel and banged it once on the table.

Wes looked at the Warbler in disbelief and spluttered.

"But you… you can't… that was my… Kurt!"

"First of all for a Broadway number, feeling is key. You need a song you can relate to or at least feel something for. After all, Broadway is one part singing, one part acting, and one part dancing. You need to be able to combine all three. Boys pay attention this relates to you too."

The new direction boys made there way into the room and gathered around with the Warblers.

Kurt walked over to the piano and began the introduction into one of his favorite Broadway numbers.

"Care to join me ladies," He said with a sly grin.

The guys in the rom looked confused but the girls seemed to be catching on. Then Kurt spoke the introduction line.

"And now the six merry murderesses of the cook county jail in their rendition of the cell block tango."

Santana smirked and walked to the front of the room in front of the council table. She gestured for the other girls to join her. They all turned with their backs to their appreciative audience.

Tina smiled and took the first line.

_**Pop!**_

Quinn put her hands on her hips lightly.

_**Six!**_

Mercedes raised one hand up while keeping the other perched on her hip.

_**Squish!**_

Brittney shook her head.

_**Uh Uh**_

Rachel gestured her right hand as if she were smoking a cigarette.

_**Cicero**_

Santana dropped her body low and then slowly straightened out.

_**Lipschitz!**_

Each girl turned around as they sang their next lines.

**Pop!**

**Six!**

**Squish!**

**Uh Uh**

**Cicero**

**Lipschitz!**

Kurt smiled as he saw that all of the guys in the room- okay all of the straight guys- were staring at the girls enamored.

**Pop!**

**Six!**

**Squish!**

**Uh Uh**

**Cicero**

**Lipschitz**_**!**_

Kurt motioned for Jeff to take over on the piano for him, since he was one of the few Warblers who weren't drooling.

**Pop!**

**Six!**

**Squish!**

**Uh Uh**

**Cicero**

**Lipschitz!**

The girls began stomping there right feet to the beat, starting a simple two step cha-cha dance.

**He had it coming**

**He had it coming**

**He only had himself to blame**

**If you'd have been there**

**If you'd have seen i**t

Rachel pointed towards the boys.

**I betcha you would have done the same!**

**Pop!**

**Six!**

**Squish!**

**Uh Uh**

**Cicero**

**Lipschitz!**

The girls formed a small semicircle around Tina.

_**You know how people have these little habits That get you down. Like Bernie.**_

Kurt walked over to Tina and grabbed her and spun her out then pulling her pack in and dipping her.

_**Bernie like to chew gum. No, not chew. POP.**_

Kurt pulled Tina back up who then began to lead him backwards.

_**So I came home this one day and I am really irritated, and I'm looking for a bit of sympathy**_

Tina let go of Kurt's hand.

_**and there's Bernie layin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'. No, not chewin'.**_

Kurt grabbed Tina's hand again and twirled her.

_**Poppin'. So, I said to him, I said, "you pop that gum one more time..." and he did.**_

Tina mimed grabbing a gun.

_**So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots... into his head.**_

Tina pointed her imaginary gun at Kurt.

**He had it coming**

**He had it coming**

**He only had himself to blame**

Tin stepped back into the semicircle. The girls all pointed towards the boys.

**If you'd have been there**

**If you'd have heard it**

**I betcha you would**

**Have done the same!**

Quinn stepped out of the semicircle. She walked over to Kurt who pulled her into a slow tango.

_**I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake city about two years ago**_

Quinn turned so her back was pressed to Kurt's front. Kurt placed his hands on her hips and they continued to dance to the beat.

_**and he told me he was single and we hit it off right away.**_

Kurt ran a hand down the countertenor's face, turning it towards her own. Then she turned her attention back to the boys.

_**So, we started living together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.**_

Quinn turned back around and grabbed Kurt's hands and they begun their original tango.

_**And then I found out, "Single" he told me? Single, my ass. Not only was he married**_

Kurt twirled Quinn under his arm.

_**...oh, no, he had six wives. One of those Mormons, you know. So that night, when he came home, I fixed him his drink as usual.**_

The blonde circled around Kurt and rapped an arm around his neck.

_**You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic.**_

Quinn stepped back into the semicircle.

**Hah! He had it coming**

**He had it coming**

**He took a flower **

**In its prime**

**And then he used it**

**And he abused it**

**It was a murder**

**But not a crime!**

Kurt began to get worried because he knew Brittany got the innocent part that was in a foreign language. He hoped they might just skip it.

**Pop!**

**Six!**

**Squish!**

**Uh Uh**

**Cicero**

**Lipschitz!**

Mercedes stepped into the middle of the girls.

_**Now, I'm standing in the kitchen carvin' up the chicken for dinner, minding my own business, and in storms my husband Wilbur,**_

Kurt stormed over to Mercedes grabbing her around the waist. He winked at Sam who was glaring at the countertenor's hands. Kurt slid his hands up and down Mercedes sides chuckling silently as Sam continued to glare at him.

_**in a jealous rage. "You been screwin' the milkman," he says.**_

Kurt turned Mercedes to face him.

_**He was crazy and he kept screamin', "you been screwin the milkman."**_

The dark skinned girl pulled Kurt against her before pushing him away. Kurt sank down onto his knees as if he had just been stabbed. Mercedes looked at the boys and smiled sinisterly.

_**And then he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times.**_

Mercedes joined the rest of the girls.

**If you'd have been there**

**If you'd have seen it**

**I betcha you would have done the same!**

Brittany smiled and bounced over to Kurt. Then her face became serious and she started a sort of ballet with Kurt.

_**Mit keresek, én itt? Azt mondják, hogy a híres lakem lefogta a férjemet én meg **_

_**lecsaptam a fejét. De nem igaz, én ártatlan vagyok. Nem tudom miért mondja Uncle Sam, hogy én tettem. Probáltam a rendõrségen megmagyarázni de nem értették meg...**_

Kurt was so shocked that he almost dropped Brittany when she started to show off her slow dance moves. _Leave it to Brittany to know these words. _The girls to looked shocked as well but luckily continued with the song.

_**Yeah, but did you do it?**_

Brittany looked out towards the guys.

_**UH UH, not guilty!**_

Kurt spun Brittany once more and the two waited as Rachel stepped out of the group.

_**My sister, Veronica and I had this double act and my husband, Charlie,**_

Kurt held Rachel on his left side mirroring how he was holding Brittany on his right.

_**traveled around with us. Now, for the last number in our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks**_

Rachel did her best to mirror how Brittany moved around Kurt.

_**one two three four five...splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops, one right after the other. Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero, the three of us, boozin' and havin' a few laughs when we run out of ice.**_

Rachel walks slightly away from Kurt and Brittany and towards the audience of boys. Kurt picks up Brittany thanking Sue Sylvester for the strength he got from Cheerios and was able to maintain.

_**So I went out to get some. I come back, open the door and there's Veronica and Charlie doing Number Seventeen-**_

Brittany hooks her legs around Kurt's waist and allows herself to swing into the position once Kurt had a firm grip on her waist.

_**the spread eagle.**_

All the boys in the audience wolf whistled. Even Blaine, who couldn't keep his eyes off his boyfriend's arms, which were not overly muscled but definitely well defined.

_**Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands that I even knew they were dead.**_

The girls came forward to join Rachel and Kurt put Brittany back down gently.

**They had it coming**

**They had it coming**

**They had it coming all along**

Rachel stepped forward slightly to sing.

**I didn't do it**

**But if I'd done it**

**How could you tell me that I was wrong?**

_**They had it coming**_** - They had it coming**

_**They had it coming - **_**They had it coming**

_**They had it coming**_** - They took a flower**

_**All along**_** - In its prime**

_**I didn't do it**_** - And then they used it**

_**But if I'd done it**_** - And they abused it**

_**How could you tell me**_** - It was a murder**

_**That I was wrong?**_** - But not a crime!**

Santana smirked and grabbed Kurt bringing him to the front of the line of girls. She began to dance around him. Kurt knew it was probably a bad idea but went with it anyway.

_**I loved Alvin Lipschitz more than I can possibly say.**_

Santana dipped herself on the blue-eyed boy's arm.

_**He was a real artistic guy...**_

The Latina ran a hand down Kurt's body.

_**sensitive... a painter.**_

She slipped a leg through Kurt's and bent back into his arms.

_**But he was always trying to find himself.**_

The dark haired girl circled the countertenor, reminding him of a predator stalking its prey.

_**He'd go out every night looking for himself and on the wayhe found Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary and Irving. I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences.**_

Santana placed one hand on Kurt's chest.

_**He saw himself as alive and I saw him dead.**_

She then pushed him back… hard. To the point that he fell back into Sam and Blaine, who thankfully caught him before he hit the ground.

**The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum**

**The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum**

The girls then broke into two groups and began an improvised dance. The second group singing the lines slightly after the first group began.

**They had it comin' - They had it comin'**

**They had it comin' - They had it comin'**

**They had it comin' - They had it comin'**

**All along – All along**

**'Cause if they used us - 'Cause if they used us **

**And they abused us - And they abused us**

**How could you tell us - How could you tell us **

**That we were wrong? - That we were wrong?**

The girls made their way back to their original line and face the boys.

**He had it coming**

**He had it coming**

**He only had**

**Himself**

**To blame.**

**If you'd have been there**

**If you'd have seen it**

**I betcha**

**You would**

**Have done**

**The same!**

The girls spun as the spoke so that their backs were once again.

_**You pop that gum one more time!**_

_**Single my ass.**_

_**Ten times!**_

_**Miert csukott bortonbe.**_

_**Number seventeen-the spread eagle.**_

_**Artistic differences.**_

Each girl struck their original pose.

_**Pop!**_

_**Six!**_

_**Squish!**_

_**Uh Uh**_

_**Cicero**_

_**Lipschitz!**_

The girls were met with thunderous applause from the more than appreciative guys. The six ran over to Kurt and squished him between them in a hug.

"How come gay guys always get the hot girls?"

* * *

><p><em>Okay so I apologize if the Hungarian is wrong. I got the lyrics online. Thanks for reading! :)<br>_


	10. Broadway For Boys

So I am super excited that you guys haven't given up on this story. Thank you all for the reviews.

To Dani: Thank you so much for the suggestions. I absolutely love Billy Joel and I agree that it would be great for the Warblers. Also I think your going to be happy with the next chapter ;)

To zoopee: I agree! There are six of them. It's too perfect to not do!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

Songs Used: What Do I Need With Love- Thoroughly Modern Millie (I love this song! If you have never heard it youtube it! Trust me.)

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_The girls were met with thunderous applause from the more than appreciative guys. The six ran over to Kurt and squished him between them in a hug._

_"How come gay guys always get the hot girls?"_

* * *

><p>"Because I'm awesome," Kurt responded without missing a beat.<p>

"Dude that was-"

"Don't call me dude, Finn"

"-great but do you have anything less… girlie? Not that you're girlie, and the girls were really hot in that song! But like, do you have any songs for, you know, dudes."

"Oh, Finn. Broadway is filled songs for men. For instance…"

Kurt got up smiling and walked towards a couch where Nick and Jeff were sitting.

"Just follow my lead, yeah?"

The two nodded so he began to sing in a lower register. He looked longingly towards the group of New Directions girls.

**_Oh, the places I would like to show you  
>Although I hardly know you<em>**

Kurt reached an arm towards the girls who were watching him with rapt attention.

**_I've a funny feeling we make a perfect pair  
>Famous sites I want to see you seeing<br>Then nights of you and me-ing  
>Me. You. We –<em>**

Kurt shook his head and held his hands up.

**_Wait a minute! Just a minute! No, no, no, no!_**

Kurt jumped up from where he was sitting next to Nick and Jeff.

**_I'm a Joe with just one aim  
>Every night to date a different dame<br>Call each one of 'em the same pet name  
>"Hey, baby!"<em>**

Kurt pulled Nick and Jeff up. He began to walk through the Warblers in the room.

**_In a row, I have my ducks  
>Loads of gals to give me loads of yucks<br>Leave the cooing to the other clucks  
>I don't mean maybe<em>**

Kurt made his way back to the middle of the room. By now the New Directions guys surrounded him.

**_Got it good. What do I need with love?_**

Kurt threw his arm round Sam's shoulders.

**_Always practice what I preach_**

Kurt pointed towards the girls.

**_Keep temptation out of easy reach  
>Stick to dolls who wash their hair in bleach<em>**

Kurt released Sam's shoulder and jumped up onto the coffee table.

**_I'm happy  
>Come and go the way I choose<br>Never gonna sing the tied-down blues_**

Kurt motioned his wrists together as though they were handcuffed.

**_Other guys would kill to fill my shoes  
>No wing-clipped sappy<em>**

Kurt jumped off the table.

**_Got it good. What do I need with love?_**

The Warblers took up the ensemble part of the song.

**That was a near miss, talk about a close shave  
>Flirted with disaster<strong>

Kurt looked up and pointed toward the ceiling.

**_There must be someone up there watching over me  
>Talk about a four-leaf-clover-me<em>**

Kurt smiled at Blaine and winked. The New Directions boys sang the next part.

**Peter Rabbit's missing footsie  
>Means you roll without a tootsie<strong>

Kurt gestured a shrug with a sly smirk towards the girls.

**_Got it good. What do I need with love?  
>I got it good. What do I need with love?<em>**

Kurt rushed over to the girls and watched the guys perform the next part of the song. Each boy acted out 'manly' things.

**Skip the vows and all that rot**

Kurt winked at the girls.

**_Tell the minister that "I do" not_**

**Bright and breezy is the -  
>Birds and bees-y is the -<br>Free and easy is the life I got**

Kurt slowly walked over to the boys.

**_Without her.  
>Although I hardly know you<br>What do I need with love?  
>I got it good<br>Got it good  
>But now I got it <em>**

Kurt did a final flip over the coffee table, showing off to the girls who cheered loudly.

**_bad!_**

Kurt brushed off his uniform shirt and smiled wide.

"Too girlie?"

He commented innocently.

"That was totally badass, Hummel. Didn't realize Broadway wasn't all romantic ballads and shit."

"You do realize Noah, that there is a whole musical currently on Broadway that is only rock songs called Rock of Ages. But there are many other musicals with "guy" songs. Guys and Dolls, Rent, Grease, Jersey Boys, Hairspray!"

Puck just stared at him.

"Hopeless! You're all hopeless!"

"Alright, alright." Wes began. "Now that you've ruined our rehearsal-"

"Oh, Wesley, just leave it. We needed a little fun," David interrupted teasingly.

Wes rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Kurt, you're lucky I love you."

"Aw, Wes," Kurt teased, "I knew you loved me."

Wes just hummed in response.

* * *

><p>Also please vote for New Directions song!<p> 


	11. Stupid Smirky Meerkats

**So… Glee did Chicago! I unfortunately wasn't impressed. Don't get me wrong, they were great, I just wished they hadn't cut so much. Oh well.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_"Kurt, you're lucky I love you."_

_"Aw, Wes," Kurt teased, "I knew you loved me."_

_Wes just hummed in response._

* * *

><p>A boy with styled brown hair and green eyes stood by the door watching the scene. A smirk made its way across his lips as his eyes zoned in on a short boy with dark gelled back hair and hazel eyes. He couldn't help but think how great he would be, a blushing schoolboy and a virgin no doubt. <em>This should be fun. <em>

He went to turn but movement caught his eye. A _complication_. Another boy with pale skin in a Dalton uniform wrapped his arms around his new conquest and kissed him. So he had a boyfriend? _It's all right, _he thought to himself. _I've always loved a challenge._

* * *

><p>Blaine's body was humming with excitement. The girls had just finished a spectacular rendition of "Mamma, I'm A Big Girl Now" from <em>Hairspray. <em>It _was _really good, but Blaine knew that the boys' song was just as good and they had been practicing all week. They were singing, "Luck Be a Lady" from _Guys and Dolls. _They had split up Sky's parts and Mike had choreographed the song perfectly. It would be a close call by Mr. Shu, he was sure of it.

He felt a buzz from his pocket and quickly pulled out his phone.

_Stop worrying! U'll do gr8 - K xx_

__Blaine smiled at his boyfriend's text. He was just too perfect.

* * *

><p>Cameron looked up from his US History textbook to see a boy he didn't recognize take the seat directly across from him. He looked around confused. Why was he-<p>

"I'm Sebastian Smythe. I just transferred here."

"Cameron," he answered cautiously.

"Well, Cameron, the word around here is that you have a crush on one Kurt Hummel."

Cameron blushed but his face stayed otherwise neutral.

"It doesn't even matter. He won't give me the time of day. But I wouldn't try anything on him if I were you. He has a boyfriend." Cameron said the last word with almost disgust.

"Oh no, I'm not after Gayface. I want his boyfriend."

Cameron frowned at Sebastian's comment.

"Blaine?"

Sebastian nodded.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, I figured that I would split them up."

"Why are you telling me?"

"I thought you would want to help. If we could make Blaine jealous enough to break up with Kurt, I'm sure Kurt would be heartbroken and run right into the arms of another to be consoled. Why couldn't those arms be yours? But I guess I was wrong…" Sebastian trailed off as he went to leave.

"Wait!"

Sebastian smirked and turned around.

"What do you want me to do?"

_Too easy, _Sebastian thought. _Just too easy._

* * *

><p>"Attention, Warblers," Wes announced banging his gavel.<p>

The room settled down, all of the boys taking their seats. Kurt looked up at the council's table questioningly.

"Today we will be listening to an audition from a new transfer student from Paris. So without further ado, here is Sebastian Smythe."

A carefully sculpted eyebrow rose in apprehension. Kurt had known that the Warblers did not give auditions mid year except in the case of special circumstances like himself.

The thick oak doors opened.

**We're both looking for something  
>We've been afraid to find<br>It's easier to be broken  
>It's easier to hide<br>**

Kurt was presently surprised by the boy's version of the song. He sang a bit higher than the original but he made it work. Kurt also noted that although he started singing by himself, quite a few of the Warblers began to add various harmonies and adlibbed background notes.

**Looking at you, holding my breath,  
>For once in my life, I'm scared to death,<br>I'm taking a chance, letting you inside.  
><strong>

Sebastian quickly looked over to Cameron who nodded once inconspicuously. Sebastian smirked and began to make his way over to Kurt.

**Feeling alive all over again,  
>As deep as the sky, under my skin<br>Like being in love, she says  
>For the first time<br>Maybe I'm wrong,  
>But I'm feeling right where I belong<br>With you tonight  
>Like being in love<br>To feel for the first time  
><strong>

Kurt's eyes widened as the new boy began to… _strut_ towards him. He sent a frightened look towards Wes and David but they were watching the boy. The boy grabbed Kurt's arm, which he promptly tried to pull away, but Sebastian was too strong and pulled him into a dance.

**The world that I see inside you  
>Waiting to come to life<br>Waking me up to dreaming  
>Reality in your eyes<br>**

Sebastian noticed that other Warblers had begun to dance, not together, but in freestyle to the music. He smiled and began to subtly lead Kurt towards the bookcase where he knew Cameron would be waiting.

**Looking at you,  
>Holding my breath,<br>For once in my life  
>I'm scared to death,<br>I'm taking a chance,  
>Letting you inside.<br>**

Kurt tried to get Sebastian to let go of him but he just could not shake the other's hands from his wrists. Then on a particularly strong tug, Sebastian let go of him and he went flying back. Kurt closed his eyes waiting to hit the floor, but it never came. Strong arms were wrapped around his waist, and when he opened his eyes he found himself staring into chocolaty brown ones.

**I'm feeling alive all over again  
>As deep as the sky that's under my skin<br>Like being in love, she says, for the first time**

"Kurt are you okay?"

Kurt noticed that Cameron's eyes were full of what looked to be genuine concern.

**Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
>Where I belong with you tonight<br>Like being in love to feel for the first time  
><strong>

"Yeah. The new kid is an asshole," Kurt replied rubbing his wrists. "Um, Cameron, I'm good you can let go of me now."

"Right sorry," Cameron stuttered.

Kurt thought it was kind of adorable. But then he remembered that it was _Cameron, _and he quickly erased the thought.

**We're crashing  
>Into the unknown<br>We're lost in this  
>But it feels like home<br>**

"Thanks, I guess. Um I probably would have fallen-"

"It's fine. I'll always catch you. If you'll let me."

Kurt bit his lip.

**I'm feeling alive all over again  
>As deep as the sky that's under my skin<br>Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
>Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right<br>Where I belong with you tonight  
>Like being in love to feel for the first time<strong>

"Look, Cameron…"

"It's okay Kurt. I know."

And with that, Cameron left the Warblers Hall.

**Like being in love to feel for the first time**

Sebastian looked around the Warblers Hall. When he was sure he was alone he made his way over to the bookcase where he took out the video camera that was lodged between two books. He smirked when he played back the recording to see a perfect clip of Kurt falling into Cameron's arms and _oh _the angle was perfect. Just showing enough to see that they were talking but only clearly showing Cameron's smitten face and not Kurt's no doubt disgruntled expression. A bit of editing and then straight to lover boy. Sebastian smiled, _just too easy._

* * *

><p>Blaine laughed with the guys as the had pizza at Finn's house to celebrate their tie with the New Directions girls. Blaine had rolled his eyes when Mr. Shu had decided that he couldn't pick. But he decided this outcome was pretty good. As puck was in the middle of a rather crude joke, Blaine felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.<p>

He pulled out the phone and flipped it open.

_1 New Video Message from Unknown._

Blaine's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

* * *

><p><em>Dun dun dun!<br>_


	12. I Hate Crabs

So I just realized I didn't include the song in the last chapter. It was "First Time" by Lifehouse in case you were wondering. Also Officially over 50 reviews! YAY! Thank you all for reviewing.

I think most of you will be happy with Blaine. Though he's made some mistakes, (AVGC, Silly Love Songs, BIOTA, Sexy) I still love him. ;) Kurt's not perfect either, but their perfect for each other.

Anyway… On with the story.

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_He pulled out the phone and flipped it open._

_1 New Video Message from Unknown._

_Blaine's eyebrows scrunched in confusion._

* * *

><p>Blaine went to open the message but then a different in coming call flashed on the screen. Blaine smiled as a picture of his boyfriend filled the screen.<p>

"Hello, beautiful."

Kurt blushed at his boyfriends greeting. He sat in his silk pajamas curled up in his dorm room.

"Are you talking to yourself again Blaine? I think that we should look into specialists because I'm not equipped to deal with insanity."

"The only crazy I am is crazy for you. My beautiful, gorgeous, incredibly talented boyfriend."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's cheesiness.

"So how did the competition go?"

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's quick change of subject. One day he would get Kurt to take a compliment about his looks.

"It was a tie. Shuester couldn't pick a winner. Me and the guys are actually at your house right now celebrating with pizza and video games."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize. I'll let you get back to-"

"Kurt!" Blaine laughed. "It's fine. I'd rather be talking with you. So how was your day?"

"Ugh," Kurt scoffed. "You would not believe! So today we had an transfer student from Paris-"

"Oh, a French boy? Should I be worried about the competition?"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"As if. There will never be any competition when it comes to you Blaine. And anyway the guy is a complete asshole. Today when he auditioned, he forced me to dance with him. I tried to pull away but he literally had a his hands locked around my wrists and then he just lets go and I go flying back right into-"

"Oh my God. Kurt, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Luckily Cameron caught me before I hit the ground."

Blaine frowned at the name.

"Cameron?"

"No competition, remember Blaine?"

"I know. I know. I just… I just don't want you to get hurt Kurt. I promised I would protect you. Remember? Maybe I'll come up this weekend and set things straight with all the Dalton boys that you're mine. Especially this new guy."

"His name is Sebastian Smythe."

"Like the crab?"

Kurt shook his head and smiled softly, "Yes Blaine. Like the crab."

"I hate crabs."

"I thought you liked crab."

"Yeah, well, now I hate them."

Kurt giggled at the curly haired boy's ridiculousness.

"Okay, Blaine. Whatever you say. Unfortunately I have a French test tomorrow so I must get some sleep."

"You'll do fine Kurt. You're practically fluent. But anyway. I'll see you Friday, okay? I'll bring takeout and we can hang out in your dorm."

"You know, I have an extra bed here. You can stay the night, if you want. And you know, if your grandmother permits."

Blaine's smile returned once more and was so wide it almost hurt.

"I would love that," he forced himself to reply calmly.

Kurt bit his lip, "I'll see you Friday."

"Good night, Kurt."

"Night Blaine."

As soon as Kurt hung up Blaine bounced a bit on his heels in excitement. Then he remembered the video message.

He opened it and saw exactly what Kurt had described. Kurt's arms flailed slightly and he closed his eyes in, no doubt, preparation for his impending fall. But then arms wrapped around his torso from behind. Kurt looked both confused and relieved, and as the scene continued increasingly uncomfortable. But he couldn't miss the way in which Cameron was looking at _his _boyfriend. Oh yes, he'd be going to Dalton that weekend. And _everyone _was going to know just who Kurt belonged to.

* * *

><p>If asked, Kurt would vehemently deny that he squealed and swung his legs like a thirteen-year-old girl when his boyfriend hung up. He absolutely did not!<p>

He did however start to panic a bit. Blaine was staying over! He had to clean and pick out an outfit and-

Kurt stopped. Blaine was _staying over_. Like with him, in his dorm, _alone_. Kurt blushed as his mind ran away from him. No interruptions, complete privacy.

Oh, this weekend would be _amazing_.

* * *

><p>Sebastian frowned when he saw Kurt pass him the next morning. The pale boy was smiling and laughing with his friends and his eyes were sparkling with a new excitement. Where were the tears, the dejection? He had sent the video to his boyfriend yesterday. Shouldn't they be broken up?<p>

He waited in the corner when he spotted a certain brown haired boy. He reached out and grabbed him by the back of his blazer.

"Hey!"

"We have a problem."

Cameron glared at the slightly shorter boy as he smoothed out his blazer.

"Well…" He trailed off clearly annoyed.

Sebastian gestured towards Kurt and his friends.

"They are obviously still together. What are we going to do?"

Cameron sighed and rubbed a hand down his face.

"Listen Sebastian. I really like Kurt, but he is obviously really happy with his boyfriend. I don't want to ruin that and have him hate me. If he's happy… than I'll just have to be happy too."

Sebastian stared incredulously at the other boy.

"So that's it? You're just giving up?"

"Yeah. It was wrong of us to try and break them up in the first place. _We _need to move on, Sebastian. This is just the one thing that you can't have."

Sebastian watched as Cameron walked away towards his own group of friends.

_Fine, I'll break them up myself._

* * *

><p>"Warblers!"<p>

Wes banged his gavel, a little too happily, to get all of the teenage boys to settle down.

"As you all should know, Sectionals is one week from Friday. We will be facing off against the New Directions and Oral Intensity. We have to really solidify our two songs for the competition because the New Directions crushed us last year. Though, now we do have a strong lead vocalist from behind enemy lines."

Kurt rolled his eyes. If they won, which he would really love but knew was probably not likely to happen, it would be thanks to everyone. The Warblers moved as a unit, if one messed up, they all messed up. Such was the way of a cappella groups.

"However, we have a new set list for the competition."

The Warblers began to protest, not liking the idea of changing the songs so close to the competition date.

"What!"

"Sectionals is less then two weeks away!"

"How will we be ready in time?"

Wes banged his gavel once more.

"Quiet!"

"After careful deliberation from the council and a few suggestions from other Warblers," Dave continued, looking pointedly at Kurt, "We have decided to do more classic a cappella numbers. We know it is not in the Warblers usual style, but we need to pull out all of the stops to beat the New Directions. Also we will have a number where many of the Warblers will have small solos."

"Anyway," Thad began. "We will be practicing until five everyday this week and next week so do not make any plans."

"So let's begin. From the top Kurt."

* * *

><p>The New Directions sat gathered in the choir room.<p>

"Alright guys. The performances for the Broadway assignment were phenomenal, but now we have to prepare for Sectionals. I have decided that for sectionals we will be doing… drum roll Finn…"

Finn quickly obliged.

"Michael Jackson!"

The glee club broke out into excited cheers and comments.

"Yes, I have decided that we'll be doing-"

Blaine smiled, very happy with the teacher's choice. Mr. Shuester continued to describe what they would be doing but he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to face the dark diva.

"Dish, B! How is my boy doing? I haven't talked to him since we crashed his Warbler's rehearsal on Monday."

"He's good. I talked to him last night. A new transfer student joined the Warblers. He seems like a bit of trouble. I'm going up to Dalton on Friday."

"Ooo. And will you be leavin' at a decent hour or sneakin' in late?"

Blaine blushed, "Uh, actually I'm staying over. Like for the night. I already told my grandmother and she'd fine with it."

Mercedes eyebrows shot up.

"And what about Mr. H? Do you want to get shot?"

Blaine laughed nervously, "Kurt told me he didn't actually have a gun."

"Oh, B, you best start runnin' if you want to last the weekend."

"Um, actually, I'm pretty sure Kurt talked to his dad about it."

"Mr. H? Agreeing to his baby boy havin' a boy stay the night? Yeah, when hell freezes over."

Blaine grimaced, "I'll guess I'll just talk to Kurt."

"Alright. Alright. So, let's begin shall we," Mr. Shu finished.

* * *

><p>Sebastian Smythe was not one to give up easily. Even as he smiled falsely at the other Warblers and was forced to sing back up to gayface he was getting ready. For what, he wasn't sure yet. But when he wanted something, he always got it. And he wanted Blaine Anderson.<p> 


End file.
